The Dawn of Faith
by LucariaAura
Summary: Dawn Eventide never expected, with the dangers surrounding her, to become a Guardian. Nor did the Guardians expect a villain to rise with more power than Pitch himself. The Guardians are forced to team up with Pitch, and even then, their faith is failing. The children have forgotten them. They're fading away. Can they restore faith to the children before it's too late? Pitch X OC
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, and dark, and scary. Not a shimmer of light, just an endless reach of darkness. Then came the moon, the beautiful moon, huge, glowing. It enveloped me in a subtle light, lifting me higher, towards the now softly twinkling stars. Light. Hope. And along with me, beside me, night, gentle darkness. That's how I became who I am, past life now forgotten. I wonder about it often, yet it carries no weight with me now.

"What a sweet wish, a touching dream..." I whispered to myself, catching the star in my hands and then placing it among the billions of others to shine brightly in the night sky. Dreamsand swirled between the stars,and I gently reached out to touch it. Dolphins jumped out, clicking and flipping their tails. I smiled, watching as Sandy sent dreams to the children, right after each child made their wish. I sighed. He had such a fun job, going to see the children each night and getting to meet the other guardians. I was a nobody, a random spirit in the sky, destined to protect children's wishes and dreams and yet not a guardian. I caught another shining star, the hopeful dream of a child, and I felt a rush of happiness as I placed it among the night sky.

I wish for dragons to be real. The wish laughed with the ring of a child's, and it made me remember why I loved to be keeper of the dreams. I was not only keeper of the dreams, but also of day and night. I caused the sun to rise, and to bring warmth and joy to all the children on earth. I caused the sun to set to allow the moon to shine, where the children could dream happily and be reminded of their hopes and wishes by looking at the stars in the night sky.

Suddenly, a bright rainbow of auroras burst from the North Pole, beckoning the Guardians to North. I sighed, wishing desperately to be a Guardian, but knowing I would never be chosen.

Out of curiosity, though, I flew to the North Pole, spreading my deep blue wings wide. The undersides of my wings sparkled with light, mimicking the starry night sky. My eyes were a piercing golden color, matching the singular pendant of dreamsand that hung around my neck. It was shaped half like a moon, half like a sun. It was given to me by Sandy, to remind me to hang on to my own dreams and wishes.

Sneaking into North's Pole, I waved to some of the Yeti's. They smiled and waved back. I often came up to help them, knowing North's quickly changing antics. I felt sorry for them, having to repaint robots, repair broken toys, and deal with the tiny elves that scrambled around and often caused mischief.

Slipping into the main chamber where North kept his globe, I clung to the ceiling, praying nobody would find me. The Guardians were talking hurriedly, pointing to a glass structure in the center of the room.

"Why on earth do we need a new Guardian, mate? Isn't Jack enough?"

"Hey! Don't forget I saved your butt!" Jack retorted, holding his staff up to Bunnymund's face.

"Calm down, you two, maybe this new Guardian is good! I wonder if she has shiny teeth!" Tooth added in, trying to relax the tension between the two.

Rolling my eyes, having heard from Sandy how often those two fought, I focused my gaze on the crystal statue below, knowing it had to represent the new Guardian. I blinked several times and leaned down further to try to get a better look. _Is that...ME?_ I leaned too far down, losing my grip on the rafters above me and plunging down. I managed to right myself and catch myself before falling, swooping just overtop of the globe and swinging to the right, touching down lightly behind the railing on the opposite side, trying my best to hide, my breathing coming quick and shallow.

But it was too late.

"Who goes there?" North called out in a deep and threatening voice, and I timidly folded my wings back and walked out of the shadows. North sighed as he saw me step into the light. "Dawn..."

"I'm sorry, North, I..."

"No, I am glad you are here. We have important business to discuss."

I looked over at the huge crystal statue beside us, which resembled me without a doubt. It depicted my long, curly, hair, my wings expanded, and my bow drawn and arrow nocked. I looked quite fierce in my depiction-unlike now, where I just looked frail and weak.

"Does this have something to do with me being a Guardian?" I asked tentatively.

"Er-yes. Yes it does. You are new Guardian." North said, trying to smile but failing. North was one of my closest friends, aside from Sandy, and we knew what this meant for me.

Bunnymund and Jack looked up from their argument, eyes trained on me.

"She's going to be the new Guardian?!" Bunnymund exclaimed, somehow in unison Jack. They glared at each other.

"Is there something wrong, North?" Tooth asked, flitting beside him anxiously.

North and I both sighed, looking over towards Sandy, who shrugged. We had to explain the dangers of my becoming a Guardian. I held up a hand, catching the attention of everyone in the room. I took a deep breath. "There's something you all need to know."

They all gathered around, curious, watching me.

"Once, way back before the Dark Ages of Pitch's reign and before the Guardians were born, there were two spirits. Not Guardians, no, but acted similarly. I was in charge of day, the warmth and daylight that brings children so much joy, and then there was...there was...Pitch. Yes, back then, Pitch was good, he watched over and sent dreams to the children, each dream and wish a star gleaming in the night sky. Yes, Pitch was good. We were partners, soul-mates, per se. I was day, he was night. We were always together. Then, a terrible sickness descended upon the children. Fear and nightmares ran rampant, and Pitch could do nothing to stop them. They took over his mind, body, and soul, turning his normally bright heart dark and fearful. He began creating nightmares, and he gained endless control, for there was no way for me to stop him.

"That's when the Man in the Moon created the Guardians. He created you guys to protect the children from Pitch every month of the year, all year round. I took over Pitch's old job as well as keeping my own, but the Moon gifted me with Sandy not only to send dreams to the children each night, but to protect me from Pitch. I've been hidden away in the night sky all these years whilst he battles Sandy to spread his Nightmares and find me. But our souls are still connected. The danger lies in this fact alone. I have fought over the years to fend of the impending sickness that overtook his part of our united soul, constantly battling and pushing it back. But if we were to meet in person-our souls being connected both physically and spiritually-then one side would take over, turning us both good, or us both evil. And presently, with the strength of his nightmares growing, I fear the latter. And If I turn evil, then there would no hope for any of you. Because the children would be plagued during the day and night, and their faith would falter. That's why I can't become a Guardian..."


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared at me with wide eyes. Only North and Sandy stood shaking their heads solemnly, having heard the story before. They looked towards each other, at a loss for words. Suddenly, I saw movements out of the corner of my eye. Whipping around to try to find their origin, I saw the black hooves of a horse disappear into the shadows. A Nightmare. My senses tuned to high alert, I scanned the room, trying to pinpoint the nightmare's location. Sandy moved defensively to my side.

I had suspected as much. The second I left the safety of the night sky, and into the vicinity of the Guardians, Pitch was going to notice my presence. And come after me. I considered fleeing, but what good would that do? Probably make me easier to spot. I had to remain calm.

Nightmare sand billowed into the room, cascading around our feet and beginning to rise up in tall pillars. The Guardians stood battle-ready, determined looks on their faces. The Nightmares slowly began to advance, but they no longer took the form of Nightmares alone. There were wolves, giant bees, anything that could strike fear into the heart of a child. They advanced upon everyone, circling us like prey. Evil laughter rang from all corners of the room.

"Finally, the Guardians all in one place. What's the matter? Afraid of a few little Nightmares?" He laughed again. I saw Jack freeze a few wolves out of the corner of my eyes, and Bunnymund had sliced through a few flitting bees. "Your time is over. It's my turn to reign supreme again, my turn to spread nightmares across the world, my turn to..." His voice trailed off, and paused for a time. The Guardians looked at each other in confusion, as the Nightmares suddenly halted their advance.

Pitch remained silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was much quieter. "Is that...Dawn?"

I took a step towards the Guardians. I was afraid this would happen. It was an omen, a warning against trying to join the Guardians, illuminating myself in a halo of light, beckoning Pitch to come. "Pitch."

"Dawn..." Pitch's voice was soft, gentle, a fleeting glance at the true Pitch I knew that was locked inside, hidden behind the corrupt fear of the Nightmares. Sandy pulled out his sand whips, holding them up and at the ready.

"Still have your stupid little Sandman to guard you, don't you?" He spat lividly, the hatred oozing off of his voice. "Dawn, I miss you...I've been searching all these years...why do you run? Why do you hide? When my heart reaches out to you, why must you remain in the shadows?..." His voice changed drastically, softening and pleading, as if a whisper placed directly in my ear.

"Stay away from 'er, mate. I'm warning ya." Bunnymund growled, ears and nose twitching.

"Pitch...what happened to you? Do you even remember the days before this obsession took over? I never wanted to hide. Never. But you forced me to! Where could I go? There was nothing for me to do but run while you subjected the children to fear and nightmares, destroying the tranquility and peaceful childhoods we had fought so hard to create. I was not going to turn down the same dreadful path."

He paused. My argument was crystal clear, as were my emotions, hanging raw in front of all the Guardians to see. The frustration and fear I had kept within myself for so long poured out into the air through my words and my tears. Never had I been so open, so objective, so forward.

"Leave." I stated simply, pressure rising in my chest.

"Dawn-"

"LEAVE!" I shouted, an explosive amount of pain shooting like spikes from my heart, shot from a single, decisive word.

Silence hung in the air, and then the black sand started receding, slowly, and the nightmares dissipated. A long, low sob echoed around the room, and then silence ensued once again. I stood with my head down, concealing the tears that slid uncontrollably down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was many hours before I could face the Guardians again. I took a deep breath and regained my composure, or what little was left. I rejoined the Guardians, whose concerned faces almost sent me to tears once again.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Jack asked, his silvery white hair flashing as he leaped down from his perch to greet me. I sniffed and nodded my head gently, giving a weak smile.

"It's been so long since I've seen him. I miss him. Not...not this evil side, not this sickness that has taken over his mind. I miss the old Pitch, when he was gentle, considerate, when we could laugh and sing and bathe in the warmth of joy from the children we cared about so much. When he called my name...did you notice his voice? It was softer, less menacing and angry. He's still in there...the Pitch I once knew is still locked away inside."

"After everything he's done, we can't just take ya word for it, mate." Bunnymund said with a heavy sigh, approaching me with a grim look on his face.

"I never expected you to. You all were created after Pitch was overtaken. You've only ever known him as evil and cruel, vicious and hateful." I looked at them, all with varying degrees of concern on their faces. I needed them to trust me, to trust that Pitch was not always evil. "Pitch and I have been alive for thousands upon thousands of years; however, we have not always been the sunrise and sunset. Before the first children were born, The Moon controlled night and day. But when the first child opened its eyes and looked up at his gentle glow, face filled with wonder and curiosity and joy, The Moon knew he had to look after them, to defend the beauty within their childishly touching wishes and dreams.

"The Moon watched over the young children as they grew, protecting them as well as he could. One day, a group of his little ones became lost and were attacked by wolves. The two oldest children in the group led the younger ones to safety, fending off the wolves with splintering spears. They never gave up on protecting the others, and it was not until the last of the children had reached safety that they gave in to their grievous injuries. Both had given their lives to protect the little ones around them, and The Moon knew it was those two selfless children who were to become Dawn Eventide and Pitch Black. That is how Pitch and I were created. I know not of my life before the event that led to my creation, but I know of this story, told to me by The Moon himself. Pitch and I were born of bravery and selflessness, and Pitch never lost that quality even as the spirit of the night. This sickness that has overtaken his mind is not him. And I will do everything in my power to drive it away. To banish it and bring my true Pitch back to life."

My voice had grown more powerful as the story continued, and the Guardians looked to each other tentatively. Despite the fact that North and Sandy were my closest friends, neither of them had heard the story of my creation. It had not mattered until now.

"But what can we do? How can you drive such a sickness out of him?" Tooth asked, flitting about in confusion.

"That is where I have become so hopelessly lost. I have tried everything in my power to bring him back, but the sickness continually kept me at bay. Too many times it has threatened to invade my mind as well. I'm beginning to lose hope...I'm scared I've lost him forever..."

"No! Do not give up. There is way somewhere. We just have to find it." North said, rising from his seat. Sandy nodded beside him, giving me a smile. North and Sandy were always on my side, and I knew that even if they doubted me, they would support me.

"I don't know mate. He still seems pretty evil to me." Bunnymund admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"And how do we know he'll ever be able to go back to being good?" Jack added.

I hung my head solemnly. "I didn't expect you to believe me immediately. And I do not blame you for still being hesitant. But Pitch will continue to come back, will continue to threaten you until the disease inside him is cured."

As if to prove my point, nightmare sand began to billow out from between cracks in the floor, through the windows, and poured down upon us from the ceiling. The Guardians immediately assumed attack mode, the unmistakeable _shiiing_ of North's swords ringing in my ears. My bow and arrows materialized in the air before me, and I snatched them up, readying myself to dissipate any nightmares that crossed my path.

There was faint laughter, and my sensitive ears quickly picked up the feminine tone underneath. Feminine? I stilled, watching for nightmares that scurried up the walls and flew above our heads. Bats. Spiders. Wolves. Why did the atmosphere feel so different?

This was not Pitch. The assailant was silent, attacking without warning and in full force. The Guardians relentlessly battled the onslaught of nightmares, many of which were not recognizable as Pitch's. There was not a single Night_mare_. No horses. These followed no commands. The scene was one of utter chaos. _What is happening?_

A low growl emanated around the room, and the Guardians looked towards each other with apprehension in their eyes. Suddenly the roof collapsed in, and through the swirling mist of dust and debris we could see a great black dragon. The beast landed upon the globe, its long tail curling around and smothering the golden lights of the children.

"A dragon?!" I heard Jack cry through my disbelief.

Bunnymund and Tooth were quick to strike, but their attacks simply bounced off the hardened scales of nightmare sand. The dragon glared at us with deep red eyes, letting out a deafening roar. This was not one of Pitch's creations. No, this beast was too powerful, unique, too large for Pitch's diminished powers to conceive. The creature opened its maw and I saw an ominous faint glow emanate from the back of its throat.

"JACK!" I cried, before the dragon released a stream of bright orange fire that seared the wood around us. Jack quickly shot a beam of ice towards the source of the flames, but the blaze quickly overtook him. He jumped back as the fire scorched the floor beneath him. Fire. The nightmare was using fire.

Sandy raised a whip and struck the dragon on the nose, causing it to abruptly stop its onslaught of flames. A ripple of golden sand worked its way outwards from the contact, but the dragon neither dissipated nor transformed. It grew even more enraged, and swept its tail across the room, catching Sandy and North and slamming them back across the far wall. Fury boiled in my blood, and I quickly flew up to eye level with the beast, surprised by the unfamiliarity. Pitch was not present behind its eyes.

It lifted a claw and swiped at me, clipping my wing and smashing through a pillar, causing splinters and heavy beams of wood to rain down upon the Guardians. I would not stand for this any longer. Channeling all my anger and emotion into my bow, I nocked an arrow and aimed straight for the neck, knowing my arrows could not pierce its heavy scales. The creature let out another roar, and I released the arrow, which sailed deep into its throat.

The dragon recoiled, its tail writhing and head whipping about in pain. The other nightmares nearby dissipated or fled the scene, as the dragon cried with ear-shattering magnitude. I noticed the slow progression of gold working its way outward from the origin of my arrow, turning the aggressive beast into nothing more than a pleasant dream.

As the black nightmare was finally overtaken by dreamsand, it gave one final cry and shattered, spreading golden dreamsand about the room. I held out my hand as the shimmering sand settled in my palm and into my golden hair, my mind trying to decipher the most recent events. I looked about the chamber, discouraged by the heavy damage and concerned by the loss of lights upon the cracked globe. This attack, this was not Pitch's doing. No, a new threat was on the horizon. One more powerful than Pitch himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I flew down to assist Sandy and North, who were still struggling to get out from under a heavy beam that had fallen across them. Jack, Bunnymund, and Tooth were out scouting the Pole for any nightmares left behind.

"Thank you, Dawn." North said, his voice strained. I nodded, my mind still wandering, still contemplating the attack. At North's request, we set to work clearing out the debris and, with the help of the yetis, rebuilding and repairing the chamber.

As I was fixing the roof, where my ability to take flight was especially helpful, North consulted the yetis as to the casualties. I was grateful to hear that nobody had been hurt, and that the only injury came from an elf that had electrocuted itself earlier that day. The other three Guardians returned from their patrol, and I touched down beside them, where Bunnymund was speaking heatedly to North and Sandy.

"Not a trace anywhere. He disappeared just like that."

"He?" I asked, my hands clenching tightly into fists.

"Pitch! I told ya, he was always evil. He can't be trusted. Look at this! And ya dared to believe he was still good." I took a deep breath. I knew Bunnymund's anger was justified, but I knew this attack was not Pitch.

"It was not Pitch." I stated calmly.

"And who do ya think it was? The Leprechaun?"

"Did you see any Nightmares?"

"They were all over the place!" Jack retorted, joining in our argument. I laughed bitterly, finding it ironic that they were arguing together for once.

"No. I meant night_mares. _As in horses. There were no nightmare horses. Pitch always has at least one night _mare_. And the dragon. The dragon blew _fire_. How do you explain that?"

"Dawn is right guys, Pitch has never been able to use fire against us." Tooth joined in, supporting my assertions. I was grateful to have her on my side.

Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. "That's why we need to be more careful. If Pitch has grown strong enough to use fire, then-"

"That's what I'm saying! You defeated Pitch for the second time just a few months ago. There is no way he has grown strong enough to use fire! Even during the Dark Ages, at the peak of his power, he was unable to create flames. The dragon was way beyond Pitch's capabilities in his weakened state. And didn't you hear the laughter?"

"Laughter? What're ya talking about, mate?" Bunnymund asked, hopping closer, ears perked.

"You didn't hear it?" I asked, surprised Bunnymund, of all the Guardians, had missed the distinctly feminine laugh.

Sandy tugged on my sleeve, and nodded his head. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right as the attack began, there was laughter. It was very quiet and very distant, but the laugh was not masculine. That laugh came from a woman."

"A woman..." North said, pacing about the room.

"We don't know anyone other than Pitch, mate. Perhaps ya heard wrong." Bunnymund commented, and for some reason, his blatant dismissal ignited my anger.

"Look, I realize what I've been saying is a lot to take in, and I'm aware you believe I should not have become a Guardian. But I'm here now, and we're supposed to be a team. So will you please trust me for once?" I shouted, then quickly shied back as I was met with surprised glances. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." I whispered sheepishly, hanging my head.

"No, I should be sorry, mate. I shoulda trusted ya from the beginning." Bunnymund said, his nose twitching. "Friends?" He asked, extending a hand, and I was momentarily frozen. I had always heard Bunnymund was headstrong and tough. Hearing an apology was unexpected.

But I took his hand with a smile, and agreed happily. "Friends."

"So the laughter was female, there were no night_mares_, and the nightmare dragon could breathe fire. Was there anything else anybody noticed?" Jack asked, perched upon his staff as he looked down at us and summarized.

Sandy tugged at my hand, a quick slur of figures in dreamsand flashing above his head. Having lived with Sandy for years, it was quite easy for me to understand him, and I translated for the rest of the Guardians who seemed to have a little troubled deciphering his unique pictographic language.

"Sandy says that the scene was not organized as Pitch normally is. Pitch likes to face us either head on in large force, or focus entirely on one target. This siege showed no trace of order. There were so many different nightmares that attacked with no specific interest or formation. He says the scene was complete and utter chaos." The rest of the group nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Chaos?" Tooth asked curiously, flitting about. "Isn't Pitch the spirit of the night?"

"He is. It's why I'm so positive this attack was not Pitch's doing."

"But who could be spirit of chaos?" North asked, shaking his arms slightly, his swords glinting against the sunbeams streaming through the unfinished roof.

As we stood there in a circle, contemplating the origins of this strange new threat, an idea came to my mind. It was risky, and it was dangerous, but at the moment, it was our only lead.

"We may not know who this spirit of chaos is, but there has to be somebody who does. And I think I know just who to ask."


	5. Chapter 5

I stood at the entrance of Pitch's lair, alone, as I had requested. I was all too aware of the nightmares sneaking by me, lurking just out of reach. The birds had ceased to sing and an eerie silence descended upon the forest. I could hear my own heartbeat thudding in my chest.

The trees around me were dead and spattered with forgotten nightmare sand, which clung to the bark like a fungus. The shattered bed frame littered the ground beside the entrance, a reminder of Pitch's devastating defeat at the hands of the Guardians. How his own nightmares had turned against him.

I extended my wings and slowly, quietly, slipped into the dark confines of Pitch's lair. The sight that met me was not a pretty one. The great globe that stood at the center of the chamber was deteriorating, the lights of belief glowing brightly and glinting against the burnished brass. The distinct cages that hung around the room were slowly breaking apart into shimmering nightmare sand, which dusted the floor in a thick blanket of black.

"Pitch?" I whispered gingerly, my voice echoing around the halls. I knew I had to be careful. Yet the feeling in the air was not one of malice or anger as it had been before. The atmosphere was heavy with sorrow.

"Dawn?"

The voice was hollow, thin, as if stretched across millions of years. And perhaps it was. The tenderness of his tone reached out to me. He stepped from the shadows, his shoulders drooped and expression bleak.

I moved towards him slowly, still wary. The sickness was weak, and showed no signs of aggression. There was only resignation in Pitch's golden eyes.

"Dawn...why are you here?" He asked, maintaining distance between us. He was cautious. I could see it in the way he moved, placing the globe between us protectively. I could see only his face through the gaps in the metal, obscured partly by the disintegrating nightmare sand that scattered to the floor below us.

"Please don't hide. I came by myself."

"None of the...Guardians?"

I cringed inwardly. He didn't know yet. He was unaware of my new status as a Guardian. But did it matter? Here, in Pitch's lair, I was Dawn. Guardian or not.

I shook my head. "No."

The shadows swayed momentarily, then suddenly lightened. Pitch met my eyes, and slowly moved closer. He moved around the globe, and I could see the frailty of his form. Despite my instinct to recoil, I held my ground, hands relaxed at my side. I would not run anymore.

He stopped only inches from my face, his golden eyes staring deep into mine. I felt a touch of fear, afraid I would be overtaken, but there was a surprising lack of malice in the air. There was only confusion behind his eyes, and a touch of nervousness. I forced down my fear, holding his gaze.

"Do you fear me, Dawn?" Pitch asked, sounding disappointed. No, not disappointed. Distressed.

"Not you. Never you. I'm afraid of the sickness that has overcome you."

His face screwed as if he were in pain. "Not a sickness, a disease. A plague." He looked back up at me, a shining image of the Pitch I once knew and loved. "You have to go. Before it comes back. Dawn, please. I can't lose you."

"What do you mean?"

"Even now, his desires...his needs...my mind is clouded, I cannot remember what is right and what is wrong? Am I good? Am I bad? I no longer know..."

"Pitch, you've always been good." I pleaded, hoping in some way my words would protect him.

"But I have been bad for so long...how can I go back?"

I stepped even closer, our noses almost touching. My hand reached out tentatively, my fingers grazing his. He took my hand, his palm cold and frozen against the warmth of my own. An image flashed through my mind. My pendant. Sun and Moon. Night and Day.

He smiled, not the cold sneer we were used to, no, a genuine smile, filled with joy and hope and compassion. His eyes sparkled with an exuberance that I had not seen for years upon years. He was back. He had returned to me. I leaned closer, allured by his transformation, believing that a simple act of love would help drive away the sickness. His eyes widened in bewilderment, his face glowing pink as I grew closer.

"Dawn, I..."

He froze, his body straightening and rigid, his hand tightening painfully around mine. I drew back, concern crossing my face as I looked up. A flash of red crossed his golden eyes, then faded, and the happiness I saw had disappeared. His body slackened, though his grip on my hand remained.

"I am evil. I always have been." He whispered, looking away from me. I was about to retort when suddenly he whipped around and grabbed my shoulder, his fingers leaving mine and clamping around my wrist. "And I'm taking you with me."

Fear poured into my brain as the disease barraged my consciousness full force, my head splitting as I fought against the evil trying to penetrate the sanctity of my mind. I struggled against his grip, and the gentle smile was replaced by the cruel sneer of victory. My mind grew hazed, and I grew weak, my struggling no use against the power of the plague. Out of terror and pure instinct, my hand shot to the necklace around my neck.

A bright white light exploded out from the pendant, illuminating every corner of the dark chamber. Pitch's grip on my arm and shoulder were gone, and I spared no moment's hesitation in fleeing back to the surface. My wings carried me quickly through the dank passages. Back into the sunshine, back to the Guardians.

Streaking over the landscapes below, a long sob escaped me. Mourning over my failure to rescue Pitch, tears streamed down my face, leaving the wind to scatter the shattered pieces of my despairing soul.


	6. Chapter 6

I glared angrily down at the mountains passing below me, my sorrow having manifested into pure rage. Why did he do this? When I believed I had finally saved him...why was I so stupid? I risked my own safety, as well as Pitch's, by going alone. Not only had I endangered us both, I had failed to get the information I had been sent to retrieve in the first place. I was foolish, believing my love could possibly free him.

My gaze softened as I passed over a small township, my eyes picking out small colorful figures below me. I saw children laughing and chasing each other, parents holding hands and playing with their little ones. There was something among the giggles of children that was purifying, healing, the way their laughter was free and unrestrained. A small smile crept across my face, and it was hard to ignore the growing feeling of joy that rose up in my chest.

No, I was not foolish. He could be freed. There was something more, something mysterious happening. He had been there, the old Pitch, he was tangible, if only briefly. I had not imagined it. He had mentioned...

"_Even now, his desires...his needs..."_

What did that mean? Was he referring to the sickness? Or was this the same person who had attacked us at the Pole? But that was a woman, I was sure of it. Were these two different people? Or was there something more to this already complicated puzzle?

My mental battle consumed my mind, and I flew aimlessly, relying on instinct to guide me.

The huge mass of North's polar home appeared ahead of me, and I angled downwards in my flight, my mind still whirling with unanswered questions.

"Dawn! Big news!" North called, waving his arms at me as I landed softly upon the floor in the main chamber. I glanced at the globe, and my heart fell. The lights were starting to extinguish, slowly, surely.

"We might know who attacked us!" Tooth called excitedly, a little too chipper for the dire situation I knew was at hand.

"The lights..." I whispered quietly, reaching a hand up towards the globe. So close but so far away. I hung my head silently, thinking back to the situation I had just escaped from. That flash of red that crossed his eyes was unnatural. His demeanor shifted immediately afterwards. His concern, his pleas had turned instantly to anger, to revenge. A sickness does not fade and return like that. No, this was control. He was...

"We are aware of lights, Dawn. But no matter! We know who is real attacker."

No, you don't. There is something greater, something far more dangerous than nightmare sand and fire. I just don't know what it is yet.

"Who is it?" I asked, complying. It was too early to tell what this threat was. I had seen it, but they would never believe me. Perhaps this "attacker" could lead us to more answers.

"It's a spirit known as Queen Halloween. She looks over the children during the twilight hours of Halloween night and ensures more treats than tricks. Something has happened to her though. She's been corrupted." Jack explained.

"Makes sense. We should talk to her, see what this is really all about."

I felt a growing sense of apprehension as we approached the den of Queen Halloween. The trees were dead and smoldering, their burnt branches reaching up to the sky like claws. Tooth and I flew ahead and kept watch over the other four on the ground. The wind picked up clouds of ashes and blew them across our path, hindering our approach.

"What if she won't talk to us?" Tooth asked over the howling of the wind.

I shook my head. I had no idea what would come of this meeting. I was fearful. The air was heavy with tension.

We entered a dense thicket of briar shrubs and gnarled trees, and I was keenly aware of the scurrying of spiders and slithering of snakes. Something was amiss. Something was terribly wrong. I took a deep breath, and the reek of smoke filled my nose. Halloween was supposed to be fun, amusing in its scariness. Not this. This was terror.

I looked up from the Guardians below and through the trees saw a mountain looming ahead. It was twisted and inhospitable. The small jack-o-lanterns that lined the rocks and the path we walked upon had horrid faces, frozen screams and snarls. The flames were bright orange and blazing hot, sparks flying out of the faces and licking up the sides; as if demons trapped inside were clawing to get out.

I landed beside the rest, assuming the dangers were minimal as we neared the cave entrance at the base of the mountain. The gaping mouth dripped with a strange black substance. I cautiously stuck a hand under the black waterfalls. The substance sifted through my fingers. Sand. It was nightmare sand.

"Careful." I said, before taking a tentative step into the cave mouth. My footsteps echoed as I continued deeper, water and nightmare sand pooled at my feet. A heavy chill settled in the air, the continual drips of moisture and squeaking echolocation of bats as they flew overhead caused the hair on my neck to stand on end. My every instinct told me to turn and run. But I couldn't. Not now.

A huge hallway opened ahead of us, and at the end stood a high throne, covered in deep red velvet. Flames burst from the tips of the backing, and crawled across the floor at its feet. Jagged thorns curled around the armrests and covered the backing, shriveled black leaves sprouting from the burnt vines.

There was a figure standing in front of the the throne, a dark cape licked with fire surrounding it. Two blood-red wings spread from between shoulders covered in raven-black hair. Orange horns swept back from the head, placed just above two bat-like ears that stuck straight out sideways. There was no mistaking her.

"Queen Halloween."


	7. Chapter 7

Her name hung heavy in the air between us, and slowly she turned to face us. Her eyes lit up when she noticed who we were, and she smiled, showing a mouth full of pointed teeth. Her eyes were red, piercing as they looked upon us.

"Ah, the Guardians. Please, join me." She waved an arm, and a set of six chairs appeared in front of her throne. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Why did you attack us?" I asked, not trusting the shimmering black seats that sat in front of us. It could be the trap. Better to be careful than courteous.

"Ah, whatever do you mean? I have not attacked you." She smiled, her voice dripping with honey, covering the bitter lies hidden beneath. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you not the spirit of chaos?" Tooth asked, her wings fluttering angrily. Two little faeries hovered at her side, glancing up at her nervously.

"Oh, I thought I was the spirit of fun." She replied, her voice innocent.

"That would be me." Jack said, stepping forwards. His eyes glinted harshly against her wicked smile. I carefully watched her reactions, her every move. Chaos. She was dangerous. There was no predicting chaos.

"Dear me, my mistake. Then perhaps I am the spirit of chaos." She bowed deeply. "How may I be of service to the high and mighty _Guardians_?" She drawled, emphasizing our title. "Oh, but this one is new. How many Guardians do you need? Are you growing weak? Disorganized? Oh please, do tell. Why is there six where once five, no four, sufficed?" Her slitted pupils found mine, laughter shimmering in her eyes and playing upon her lips. This was a game to her. She was trying to get under our skin. Enrage us. Distract us. Weaken us with her words.

"We've only eva needed four," Bunnymund commented, hopping towards her, ears twitching. "But, we don't regret Jack, or Dawn. And I will not just let ya insult them!"

"Bunnymund." I whispered, placing a hand at his back. His nose twitched in frustration but he slowly backed down. Queen Halloween released a chilling laugh.

"Defensive, are we not? And I merely wish to hold a polite and chivalrous conversation with the lovely members of the _Guardians_."

"We are here for answer. Not play! Do not play game with us," North demanded, his once jolly voice now threatening. She was succeeding. We did not come for a game, but I had a sinking feeling we had played right into her hands.

"Oh, but I have withheld nothing from you"

"You still haven't told us why you attacked us!" Jack cried. They were frustrated.

"Ah. But you see, the answer is right in front of you. All you have to do is look." She grinned maliciously, staring intently at us. Apprehension flooded my senses as I stepped forwards, spreading my wings in front of the Guardians protectively. A flash of red illuminated the room, setting it aflame and blinding me. I squeezed my eyes shut, becoming keenly aware of the new presence in the room.

"The sickness..." I breathed, my heartbeat quickening. Not Pitch. Pitch's presence was missing. The fires that blazed around us quickly extinguished, and we were left with chilling blackness. "No..."

"You've escaped my grasp once, but you shall not escape again, _Dawn_. And once I have you, your Guardians will fall. The world will be mine once again. _All mine_."

My eyes flashed open as I looked wildly about the room, trying to pinpoint the presence that was all around me. The Guardians circled me, weapons at the ready. But there was nothing finite. Nothing to attack, nothing to see. It was still there. Invisible. _Invisible_.

"Show yourself!" I shouted, rising up, hovering above the shadowed forms of the Guardians. My eyes and pendant shone with a soft golden light, illuminating the darkness. Red. Red was all I could see. Pairs of red eyes encircled us, and a shiver went down my spine. I had seen those eyes before. The flash of red in Pitch's golden orbs. The blood red surrounding Queen Halloween's slitted pupils. _Control._

A cool breeze swept by me, whipping my hair and brushing my wing. Bats. They tore my pendant from my neck, and I lunged desperately after the thief, to no avail. The soft light that had illuminated the room dissipated. We were fighting blindly now, relying on every other sense we could. But we were failing. Nightmare bats swooped down upon us, clawing at my wings and at the faces of the Guardians below. In the gloom of the cave, we could not see them until they had latched onto us with tooth and claw. Spiders scrambled up our legs and dropped down upon us from the ceiling. They bit, spat poison onto our skin and into our already blinded eyes. We fought back aggressively, but how can you battle an enemy you cannot see? Laughter rang around the cavern, enjoying the chaotic scene that had unfolded. Chaos. No, there was more.

I gasped. I finally understood. The sickness was not merely a plague. No. It was the shadows, it was the darkness. This was no disease. This was the ancient entity we had been fighting all these years. Pitch was never our enemy. Queen Halloween is not our enemy. No. Our true battle lied with the spirit of...


	8. Chapter 8

Fear. He was the spirit of fear. All of these years, we had believed it to be Pitch, but Pitch was merely a host. _Invisible. Control_. Through Pitch the spirit of fear prevailed, and now he was going to destroy us all. He had corrupted Pitch, corrupted Queen Halloween, and now he was going to corrupt the Guardians, the last protectors of children on earth. The world would be sent into an eternal age of darkness. Terror would reign, and the children would lose all faith, would lose all of their hopes and dreams. No. I would not let is happen. Could not let it happen. No!

"No!" I shouted, and the scene suddenly fell silent, as if time had stopped. The onslaught halted, and the nightmares that had been plaguing us dissipated. The Guardians remained circled, eyes alert for something we could not see. My mind whirred, trying to find a way out, an escape. I needed time. I needed to stall. "At the very least, tell us why."

"Why what?" The spirit of fear asked, his voice without body. It was disorienting, hearing his voice echo in the cavern, without origin.

"Why you were created. Why you wish to overtake the minds of the Guardians and terrorize the children. Why you chose to steal Pitch away from me."

Fear laughed, chilling the air. "You want to know why? Hm. I assume since I'm about to doom you all, I could humor you.

"You see, I was created the very night you and Pitch were. Indeed, I was not meant to be, but your friend the Moon forgot one little tiny detail. Night can bring joy and dreams and wishes upon stars, but it also brings me. Fear! He forgot children shiver and hide in the middle of the night, tremble at the thought of wolves that prowl in the darkness. You cannot have night without fear. Sickeningly naive, your Moon was. Once I was created, there was nothing he could do to stop me! I was too weak at the beginning of my creation, without form, without body. It wasn't too hard to overtake your _precious_ Pitch though. He was perfect, night and fear are virtually _inseparable_." He laughed eerily, and it took all of my willpower to stay still, to not lunge at the invisible threat all around me.

"Why not me?"

"You? Day and fear cannot go together. Too much sun, too much of that hideous giggling children do during the daytime. How wonderful it would have been if I could, but..." he paused, before whispering the next few lines in my ears, "You were too powerful for me. Children have such faith in the ridiculous sun, too much surety that it will rise every morning. Never in a million years would I have been able to overtake you."

His chilling laughter resumed as the breath against my ear disappeared. I winced, knowing there was nothing to strike out against. It had grown eerily quiet, and the Guardians around me were uncharacteristically silent. I glanced around, realizing with horror that the other Guardians were nowhere to be seen. I had been distracted, clueless as they vanished before my eyes, too absorbed in my own devices to notice they were no longer by my side. A wave of horror overwhelmed me, knowing I had done nothing to help them.

"I should never have become a Guardian..." I whispered under my breath; shocked, and scared. I sank to my knees, a feeling of helplessness gripping my mind. My eyes lifted to the hovering form of Queen Halloween. Her once blood-red eyes had turned pale white, no longer the host for the parasitic Fear, but still a slave to his will. Where was Pitch? Was he still under Fear's control?

"Perhaps you shouldn't have. Indeed, you have been nothing but a burden to your friends, and have proven especially helpful in luring them into my trap. Yet, it makes my job all the more interesting." Fear cackled, and suddenly a heavy breeze billowed into the cavern. A void began to open before my eyes. It was even darker than the cave around me, a solid wall of pure black. The deep red eyes that instilled such fear in my heart appeared at the top of the growing void.

"Finally..." Fear breathed. He was taking form. The void was his body, his consummation. He had grown strong enough to manifest himself physically, which could mean only one thing...

"What have you done to the other Guardians?!" I shouted, lunging for him. My wings spread out and I hurtled towards him, aiming towards the glowing embers of his eyes.

My hands grasped nothing and I collided against something cold and hard, my head smashing painfully against the damp rock walls of the cave. I gasped and whirled around, staring back at the ever-growing void. I had passed straight through him.

"I have done nothing to your _Guardians_." Fear stated, his voice deeper, fuller. His voice was filled with...power. He was more powerful. "They shall fade with time. They need not be taken care of now. In fact, I'd rather enjoy the fear they'll experience as they slowly fade from existence. But as long as you still stand, as long as you still bring the sun, the stars, as long as you still bring faith to the children, I can do no harm. But here you are, in my grasp, weak and useless. How pitiful. I had figured you would put up a greater fight. No matter. It is _much_ easier this way, is it not?"

His glowing red eyes widened, a laugh escaping his newly-formed mouth, a victorious sneer dancing upon his lips. Fear. This was Fear. It washed over me as I looked up at his immortal form. He was the void, the parasite that sucked the joy, the hope, the dreams from the minds of children and filled them with mind-numbing terror. He fed off their fright and relished it.

And there was nothing I could do to stop him.

The shadow, the void grew closer, larger, more terrifying in proportion as Fear loomed over me, dread filling my mind and spreading through every inch of my body. I was powerless, paralyzed, as his hands reached down and wrapped around my throat.

"Goodbye Dawn."


	9. Chapter 9

I closed my eyes, resigned against the fingers tightening around my neck. My lungs ached for air, and to Fear's delight, I felt the first tendrils of mortal terror. I was going to die.

Just as my vision began to fade, something swung from a dark corner of the room, colliding with Fear. The shock of the hit loosened his grip on my throat, the blast knocking the void away from me. Cool air filled my lungs as I scrambled to my feet, looking for the one who had either assisted or missed me.

A familiar golden glow emanated from a pair of eyes, two orbs of honey staring back at me from the shadows. My heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be...no, it had to be a figment of my imagination.

"No! She was mine!" Fear roared, angered by the sudden interruption. He lunged towards the newcomer, claws extended. My bow and arrows materialized in front of me, and with lightning speed I shot an arrow towards him. To my dismay, the arrow hit its mark, yet passed between the fury-hazed eyes to clatter to the cave floor beyond.

"You..." Fear hissed, his darkened form whirling towards me. I had not noticed, but the room had grown lighter, and warmer. Fire. There were fires blazing in the far corners of the cave. They were small, barely noticeable, but they made all the difference. The black form of Fear was visible in the light, eliminating his element of surprise. I backed away from the stalking figure in front of me, my heart pumping with adrenaline.

Fear leaped at me, the sharp tips of his claws aimed at my neck. I ducked under him, crying out as one of his talons found it's way down my back. Inhaling sharply, I continued to roll to my feet behind him and nocked another arrow. I released the arrow onto his nape, but the arrow simply passed through the void. A spike of dread shot through my body, and I stumbled backwards. I was useless against him. I felt droplets of blood trickle down my back, reminding me of my mortality. I could do nothing to stop him.

"Please, my dear, allow me." I heard behind me, and a shiver went up my spine at the sound of the voice. A long black scythe extended beside me, sweeping low on the ground and burying itself into the side of Fear, whose form had changed to that of a...

"Dragon..." I breathed. Memories of the attack at the Pole ran through my mind. Was this the same dragon? No, Fear was not made of nightmare sand. The nightmare dragon had been a pawn, subject to the will of its creator. This dragon held no benevolence. This beast, this spirit lived for one thing: terror. And Fear would stop at nothing to instill terror in the minds of every child across the planet. His new form was enough to give nightmares to even the bravest child. His blackened horns swept back from his head, his wings reaching across the lair. His talons were extended and sharp, clicking against the rock as he moved. His blood red eyes glared out from his crested brow, a long forked tongue slithering between pointed teeth. I cringed as a piercing cry echoed around the cavern, the blade digging into the scales of the beast.

"How did you essscape?" Fear hissed, his voice taking on a reptilian twinge. His words were aimed towards the golden-eyes spirit beside me, his tongue flicking with agitation. He swung his tail towards us, an attack we easily dodged. It slammed into the cave walls, the impact rattling around the cavern, causing stalactites to rain down upon us.

"You were right about night and fear going together. But, just as the Moon, you left out one little detail. It is not fear that commands the night. It is the night that commands fear in children. And mind control...what a cute party trick. It worked for you so far. But as soon as you left me, I remembered. Everything." The figure next to me growled, swinging the scythe once again, striking the same spot and digging deeper. Fear writhed, roaring with pain. One of his claws flew out, ripping through the scythe as if it were paper. He lunged at us, and without thinking I leapt in front of the figure before me.

I braced for impact, expecting his talons to shred through my wings, but the pain never came. Opening my eyes, I saw a huge shield of nightmare sand in front of me, solid and sturdy. Fear released a shrill cry as his claws shattered against the impenetrable barrier. The golden-eyed spirit beside me created chains from nightmare sand, whipping them around the dragon of Fear, immobilizing him.

"How are you ssstopping me? Why can't I move?" Fear struggled. His head reared back and forth, and he released a blast of flames in our direction. Another figure moved beside me, eyes of orange smiling at me. There was serenity, but also mischief, in the fiery orange orbs. A pale hand extended in front of us, halting the flame and curving it away from where we stood.

"Queen Halloween!" I cried, relieved that she as well had broken free of Fear's control.

"I will not be free for long, child, so escape while you can." Her voice sounded strained, through a smile of contentment that lingered upon her face.

"I won't leave you!" I responded forcefully. I was determined to stay until the bitter end. I would not abandon my friends in their time of need. Not against an enemy as strong as Fear.

"Foolisssh ssspiritsss!" Fear hissed, his eyes glowing embers of fire and rage. The void that made up his body twisted about, pulsing and straining against the restraints. "Your mindsss belong to me! Thisss isss imposssible!"

"Mind control is strong, but in the heart lies the key. And there is only one person who commands my heart." The golden-eyed figure held up a glowing object, half shaped like the sun, the other like the moon.

"NO!" Fear screamed as a bright light surrounded the cave, drowning out everything else. I heard Queen Halloween call, but her voice was drowned out by...was it neighing? It sounded strangely like horses. There was a hand holding mine, cold and strong, pulling me. I heard splashes of water and felt droplets splatter against my face as I ran past, unknown as to where I was headed. My pendant burned in my vision ahead of me, hanging from the grasps of the figure who had saved my life.


	10. Chapter 10

When I could finally see again, I was no longer in the caverns of Queen Halloween's lair. I was under the shade of green trees, the birds singing and chirping above me. Soft sunlight filtered between the leaves, the branches of a weeping willow gently brushing against my face.

I sat up slowly. Each breath was pained, and my side ached and throbbed. There were bandages wrapped around my waist, slightly damp with fresh blood.

"You're awake." A hushed voice said, and I winced as I turned to look towards the source. He was by the stream. Fresh white bandages rested in his arms, but I saw nothing more than his face, the tentative smile that clung to his lips, the glimmer in his golden eyes.

"Pitch..." I whispered, unbelieving. Was it really him? Was he...was he merely a mirage? Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I was dreaming. He rose from his perch beside the water, and made his way towards me. He stood tall, his footsteps sure and strong. He knelt before me, his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"You passed out, so I carried you here. We should be safe...I...I cleaned and wrapped your back. I'm sorry Dawn...I'm sorry I..." I cut him off with a gentle kiss, surprising us both. His honeyed eyes widened for a moment, staring into mine, before slowly closing. His body leaned closer to mine. The coolness of his lips contrasted the heat pouring off my cheeks. When he pulled back, there was a hesitant smile, his eyes shimmering with a long-lost emotion I had feared would never return.

I blushed madly under his gaze, allured by the piercing gold surrounding his pupils. His face was softer, less angular and angry. He looked younger, handsome even, with a grin playing upon his face. "I was afraid I'd never experience that again." He whispered smugly, and I nudged him.

"Not like you've ever experienced it to begin with." I tucked my head into my shoulder to escape the strangely attractive way he rolled his eyes. This Pitch was new, different, unlike the Pitch I remembered. Was he bolder? More brazen? I couldn't decide. It had been so long since we'd been together. Quickly a wave of sorrow washed over me and I shifted closer. "I was afraid I had lost you forever..." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moved closer, sitting beside me in the soft grass, holding me tightly.

"I was afraid I had lost you." He paused, as if thinking carefully. "Though to be honest, I felt I never deserved you."

I looked curiously at him, the way he hung his head and hardly met my eye. He was more emotional, open, he wore his heart on his sleeve. The old Pitch never spoke of his emotions. Before I could consider much more, he spoke again, his voice filled with regret and guilt.

"I was weak back then. I...I always envied you. You were day, there was nothing intimidating about you. I was always two-sided in the eyes of the children we loved so much...I brought dreams, but I could also bring nightmares. I grew angry...the children saw me as the bringer of their greatest fears. They cherished the sun, the daylight. You were loved, while I was feared. What was I to do? I was torn. Never would I have turned my back on you. Yet I hated being regarded with terror when all I lived for was bringing dreams and collecting wishes. I grew weak from doubt...and that was when Fear struck. I forgot who I was, and to my dismay, I lost you." He let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders drooping. He hesitated, as if reconsidering his next words, but glanced up into my face. His features softened and he sighed again, tentatively wrapping his fingers around mine. "Looking back...the power, the belief...it was worth nothing to me without you."

I felt my own emotions fill with shame and sympathy. How could I have been so blind? I should have known he was upset, should have noticed his plight. "I never realized...Pitch I'm sorry."

He laughed softly, leaning his head against mine. "Do not apologize. I am grateful I have finally broken free, and even more so now that you're back in my arms again. Here..." He pulled away from me and carefully undid the bandages around my waist, concern crossing his face.

"How did you escape?" I asked, flinching as his touch sent fire burning up my wound.

"That is a question I cannot easily answer. I have been under his control for so long...I believe Fear's power weakened when he tried to overcome Queen Halloween. He no longer had as strong a hold over me. And when you came to see me...my mind was finally able to begin the battle to break free. Simply your presence drove his influence away from me, if only for a moment, and gave me the strength to fight off his control. When you were in Queen Halloween's lair...I could sense your distress and it led me to you. Your presence beside me as we fought off Fear strengthened me, fueled me with a restoring power I had not felt for centuries. As if I were believed in..." His voice trailed off as he looked down mournfully.

"What's the matter?" I asked, trying to look up into his face. Small tears formed at the corner of his eyes, though he turned his head quickly away. His next words were only a whisper.

"Dawn, I'm fading."


	11. Chapter 11

His words echoed emptily in my mind. I was frozen with disbelief. I couldn't accept it, wouldn't accept it.

"No..." I whispered, losing all strength in my voice. My body felt limp and useless, the truth sucking the life out of my blood. He was simply a lost spirit now, with no belief and no purpose. He would fade. He would disappear.

I shook my head, holding him tighter and burying my face in the soft fabric against his chest. "I won't let you go. As long as I am around, you will not fade! I won't allow it...I..." Tears began to slip down my cheeks as the weight of my words collapsed in on me. There was nothing I could do the prevent it. There was not a thing I could do to protect him and keep him by my side. I was powerless to stop his inevitable fate that would tear my soul and shatter my heart.

Where would he go? What would happen to his own soul? Would he drift away in time, a mind without entity? Or would he simply fade forever, nothing more than a mere memory?

"Dawn." Pitch took a hold of my shoulders gently and stared into my face. His rich golden eyes held resignation, serenity, peace. "I am not afraid of fading. I knew this day would come. And as I sit here beside you, I feel as if every child in the world knows the name of Pitch Black. You are my only source of strength, and your compassion ignites my heart and soul. As long as I am by your side, I shall have the strength to move on and fight. As long as we battle Fear, I have purpose, I have a reason to stay."

I sighed heavily, resentment boiling inside of me. "If not for Fear, we wouldn't have to worry about you disappearing...we'd still be happy and content, watching over the children together and..."

Pitch cut me off by placing a finger against my lips. "Now is not the time for regrets, Dawn. Come. We must meet up with the Guardians. I sense the damage is already spinning out of control."

Selfishly I clung to him, unwilling to let him go. It was so quiet and serene here, away from Fear, away from the rest of the world. I was afraid of his fading. I did not want to risk losing him. But I knew we had to find the Guardians and we had to defeat Fear.

No matter the cost.

* * *

"No. No no no no no. He _cannot_ be one of us." Bunnymund paced back and forth, his ears twitching in agitation.

"I agree with Bunny. Is bad plan. How do we know he can be trusted?" North agreed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What if Fear overtakes him again? He could attack us while our guard is down. Sorry Dawn, I just don't think it's a good idea." Tooth chimed in, giving Pitch a nervous glance.

"What if this is all a plan to trick us? Infiltrate is and weaken us from the inside? Haven't you already tried that, Pitch? I'm not so easily convinced you've changed." Jack pointed out, perched upon upon his staff.

Angry words in sand speech appeared above Sandy's head. _Have you forgotten he almost killed me? I don't trust him. I refuse to accept him._ He crossed his arms, turning his back to us.

I took a step back. Every last Guardian had immediately rejected my suggestion. Pitch stood behind me, remaining strangely calm and quiet. I could feel the sharp sting of the Guardian's words in my own mind, and could only imagine how he must have felt.

"You haven't even given him a chance yet. He...he can help us. I know he can. He saved me from Fear! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Has he overtaken your mind too, Dawn? Maybe we should be wary of both of you." Jack accused, crinkling his nose.

"Jack! I-"

_Hissst!_ Pitch hissed, covering my mouth with one hand. His hold was firm, but gentle. "He's near."

I glanced around carefully, looking for any signs of the black form of Fear. A fuzzy feeling welled up from the back of my mind, quickly overrunning the rest of my senses. I knew this feeling. Adrenaline. And with this mind-numbing adrenaline, came Fear.

His cavernous draconic head came crashing through the roof first, splintering the repairs we had so recently finished. Heavy black legs crushed the walls and wooden beams beneath sharp claws. Large, tattered wings blocked out the moon, casting darkness across the floor. His eyes were deep pools of blood, scanning the awed and terrified faces of the Guardians.

For a moment they froze in fear, until awareness set in and the terror had passed. I remained in place, knowing my attacks were useless against the threat in front of me. I watched as the Guardians quickly jumped to action, their attacks peppering the void of Fear's body. For a moment I was hopeful, seeing them working together so perfectly. And then dread replaced all hope.

Every attack passed through Fear's figure. Not a single Guardian could touch his ethereal form.

The Guardians were useless.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's happenin' mate?" Bunnymund asked, his signature boomerangs sweeping harmlessly through the black dragon in front of us. The others fells back, faces drawn with effort and confusion.

"He's too powerful." Pitch said quietly from behind me as the red-eyed gaze of Fear came to rest upon us. A heavy roar exploded from his jaws, his talons tearing through the wood beneath him. His tail swished angrily as he swung it around towards us, the arrowhead at the end sharpened to a deadly point.

North attempted to slash at the tail as it passed by, only to stumble as his blades passed through nothing.

"Why can't we touch him?" Tooth cried anxiously, flitting to avoid the thrashing tail.

Fear paused and laughed, turning to look at the colorful fairy. The corners of his reptilian mouth curled into a smile.

"Have you looked at your preciousss globe, recently?" His voice echoed eerily around the room as the Guardians, apprehension in their eyes, looked upon the golden globe beside Fear.

"No!..." North shouted, his voice dying away quickly. The globe had fallen still. Darkness. Not a single light shone on the polished brass surface. Not a single child believed in the Guardians any longer. The children had lost their faith. And with their faith, they had taken the Guardian's last chance to prevent their fading.

Laughter echoed around the room. Evil, overjoyed. Fear's plan had succeeded. He had won.

No...no! I cannot let this happen. I am the sun! I am day. It is up to me to restore their faith. For the Guardians. For Pitch.

Using all of my strength, I focused on bringing the day, the gentle rays of sunshine that would awaken the lost belief in the children. A soft, feeble light began to shine on the horizon, and Fear bellowed in anger.

"No! How do you ssstill have power?!"

I had no answer. I had no strength to answer. All of my energy was focused on bringing the sun above the darkened mountaintops.

Sandy appeared beside me, waving his arms in warning.

"The lights!" Jack called joyously, as slowly, carefully, the lights began to reappear on the abandoned globe.

"NO!" Fear recoiled as his power was sucked away, roaring and writhing.

Sandy jumped in front of me, waving his arms frantically. He was not happy. No, he was warning me. His sand speech was blurred, I could not make out what he was saying. My vision hazed, the effort draining every ounce of my energy.

I felt strong arms grab hold of my shoulders, pulling me back and shaking me roughly. Sandy melted and swirled in my vision, his movements quick and hasty. Black began to creep into the corners of my eyes, staining the faces of the worried Guardians around me. No sound reached my ears aside from soft whispers of comfort.

"Dawn. Dawn. You're going to be okay. Dawn, stay with us. Dawn..."

The world around me faded to black as I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

_The clouds were painted golden yellow, red undertones fading to white. My body felt light, weightless, as I stood upon the strangely sturdy vapor below me. The golden glow stretched forever, not a single break in the gentle light._

_I could not fathom where I was, and yet no sense of panic gripped my mind. I felt oddly at ease; a soft, quiet breeze stirring my hair. Rays of sunlight kissed my skin, warming my soul._

_A faint blue glow emanated from above me, and as I looked up, I could see the Moon. He was a giant, covering the sky above me. His presence was soothing, calming. The Moon's words began as a whisper against my ear._

_"Dawn. Do you know why you are here?"_

_I was speechless. I had no voice in this ethereal plane. I shook my head slowly, a slight twinge of worry bubbling up inside of me._

_"Your powers are strong, and your task vital to keeping belief alive in the children. But your power has limits. You draw your energy from your very essence, your very soul." A small hole in the clouds opened up before me, darkness pouring up into the golden light. I peered down to see Sandy holding my hands, my pendant clasped in our fingers. My limp body rested against Pitch as he cradled my head, his expression wracked with sorrow. North kneeled beside Sandy, clinging tightly to his swords, his knuckles white. Tooth had settled into the floor nearby, tears streaming down her face. Jack and Bunnymund were nowhere to be found._

_"You destroyed yourself. Your very soul was consumed by your power."_

_I gasped, clasping a hand over my mouth. A sob escaped me as I sank to my knees, staring down at my body below. _

_In my attempt to protect the Guardians, I had diminished my own soul._

_I was gone._


	13. Chapter 13

_I was heartbroken. I had vanished. I could no longer see the joy dancing upon a child's features as the sun splashed against their face. I could no longer hear their hopeful wishes or their sweet, bubbly laughter. I would never again see a child's dream shimmering golden against the night sky, nor the soft glow of the stars that I placed into the heavens myself. _

_I never needed to be a Guardian. There was so much to appreciate as a spirit, as the Keeper of Dreams, as the sun. I saw the children everyday, heard their voices and shared in their laughter. I watched them grow up and lose their faith, only to pass down stories and dreams to their own wide-eyed children. _

_Now it was too late. I had lost the very life that had given me so much joy. I felt the sting of tears prick the back of my eyes. I had lost Pitch, lost the Guardians. They lay below me, still alive, still breathing, still mourning my sudden disappearance. Sandy had tried so hard to warn me. Pitch had caught and cradled my body as I fell. They cared so much. All of them did. And I never showed a glimmer of thanks. I never got to say goodbye._

_When the Moon spoke again, his voice was hushed, a whisper. _

_"Do not be upset. You are not gone forever, Dawn. I brought your soul here, to the Twilight, to protect it. Had I left you in your body, you would have perished. I will return you to your body. Before I return you, however, I have a task for you."_

_I nodded my head slowly, relieved. I could return. I had another chance._

_"You must discover your center. It is no menial task, nor will it be simple. But you must be quick. Your friends are fading. Only when you have found your center will you be able to help them restore faith to the children. Only then will you be able to unlock your true power, your true potential. Look to your friends for guidance."_

_Slowly I felt myself being lowered, my vision fading to black, away from the soft golden light, away from the pale blue glow of the Moon. _

_"The answer is closer than you think."_

My eyelids fluttered open, taking in the gentle light around me. For a moment, I believed I was back in the Twilight, until I registered Sandy's wide yellow eyes. I took a deep breath, my body heavy.

"Dawn!" Pitch cried, pulling me closer and hugging me tightly. I relaxed into his arms, too tired to move.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Tooth asked hurriedly, zipping up beside me.

Using Pitch as support, I slowly sat upright, my head swimming. Sandy pressed something cool into my hands, and as I glanced down, I saw my pendant. It shone brightly in my palm, almost humming.

"I need to find my center."

"Your center?" North asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes. The Man in the Moon told me I had to find my center. We're..." I paused. Should I tell them? Would it only worry them more?

Sandy tugged at my sleeve. _We're fading. We know._

"Man in Moon told you that?" North asked quizzically.

"To find my center...only then can I help the Guardians restore faith and unlock my true power. But...I don't know where to start. All Moon told me was to look to my friends for guidance."

"Oh Dawn, where do we start? I thought your center was the day. The sun? Light?" Tooth guessed.

"No, that would be too simple, too apparent. I am the spirit of the day. But my center is something more."

"Your center will become clear with time, Dawn. Give time." North said.

A shadow passed over my features. "We don't have time. We're fading. We don't have time to wait. How did you find your centers?"

The three Guardians looked to each other uncomfortably.

"Jack found his by looking at memories from his past life," Tooth explained, "but you don't have any memories aside from what the Moon has told you. I don't have any of your teeth either. I'm sorry Dawn..."

"It's okay Tooth. Please don't fret. We'll figure this out." I paused, looking around. "Where's Bunnymund and Jack?"

"They ran off after Fear. When you...what did happen to you?" Tooth asked.

"I...I used up all of my energy. I was so focused on trying to protect you, I didn't realize what I was doing to myself. The Man in the Moon brought my spirit to what he called the _Twilight_ in order to protect it. Had he left my soul in my body, it would have been destroyed." I glanced towards Sandy, who looked at me knowingly, his expression a mix of sympathy and reprimand. "Sandy knew this would happen, and tried to warn me. I'm sorry Sandy, I should have listened."

Sandy smiled at me, shaking his head. _It wasn't your fault._

Slowly, I began to tell them more about the events that unfolded in the Twilight. They gave suggestions, but none that sparked any recognition. We were no closer to discovering my center than when we began. I sighed in frustration.

There was a loud _slam! _from a few rooms back, and a few quiet curses that still wandered into where we were gathered. I smiled broadly and stood up, facing the doorway as Jack and Bunnymund finally reappeared. Their eyes filled with relief when they saw me.

"Dawn, mate, don't scare me like that. I thought ya were gone for good..." Bunnymund chided with a smile on his face.

I laughed and filled the two in on what I had seen and heard. They paused, looking towards each other. They furrowed their brows, puzzled.

"Did the Moon really speak to you?" Jack asked inquisitively, after embracing me in a hug.

"I was just as surprised. Perhaps this is really urgent. I have such a short time to unlock my true powers and...I wish he would have just told me what my center is!"

"That is not Moon's way. You must find center yourself." North spoke quietly.

Sandy nodded, placing a hand on my arm. _We'll help you._

"But where can I start? How much time do I have? I have so many questions..."

"Well..." Pitch said quietly from behind me, "why don't we start with a legend."


	14. Chapter 14

"A legend?" I asked, pursing my lips.

North gasped dramatically. "Of course! Why didn't I think of legend?"

"What legend?" I asked again, a little more urgently.

"It was many moons ago, when we were first created. Mural was on wall in Warren." North sighed, his shoulders falling.

"We assumed it was Jack." Tooth chimed in, a little sheepishly.

"Aye, we did. Twas very cryptic, might I add. It spoke only of a spirit coming an joining the Guardians, who we'd need in a dire time of need. Said that spirit would restore faith to the children, when all hope was lost." Bunny shrugged, casting an annoyed glance toward Jack.

"I almost kinda fit the description," Jack said with a smirk, "I did get them out of a tight spot-especially Bunny. You should have seen him!"

"Don't ya dare bring that up!" Bunnymund growled, starting toward Jack.

"Hold on, you two. You said Jack restored faith to you guys when the children had lost their belief. Why Jack? Why couldn't any of you? What happens when the children lose faith?" I asked inquisitively.

"Well, Jack was the only one with any of his powers left. The rest of us..." Tooth looked around at the others for assistance.

"I lost all strength." North supplied, "I began to feel effects of age. I could barely lift sword."

"I lost my ability to fly, and grew really weak." Tooth offered with a grim smile.

"At that point, Sandy had been..." Jack caught the words in his mouth, clenching his jaw. He looked down in sympathy at the pale face of Sandman. "Sandy had been...diminished? Destroyed? Well, we lost Sandy to Pitch. He had vanished."

The rest of the Guardians looked to Bunnymund expectantly, who had his arms crossed. His nose twitched in agitation, his huge foot tapping up and down rapidly. "I'm not gonna tell her."

"If you don't, then I will. At least, my version of it." Jack called smugly, and Bunny's ears lay flat. He simmered silently for a moment before turning to face me with an aggravated frown.

"I shrink down to a 'normal' rabbit size, alright?" He growled, turning away from me, mumbling under his breath.

I rolled my eyes silently. "I'm confused then."

"How is that confusing?" Jack asked, stepping closer. He cocked his head to the side.

"Look at the globe. No lights, correct? That means there isn't a single child left on earth who believes in us. We are fading, should be fading, and yet-none of you have lost your powers."

The Guardians looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths agape for a moment. Confusion flooded their faces as they stumbled over awed words. I was surprised I hadn't come upon it sooner as well. We had been so focused on battling Fear, we had been oblivious to the mystery of our remaining strength.

"Take me to see the legend," I ordered, "I have to see this for myself."

Sprawling brown figures ran across the wall in front of me, framed by moss and cut expertly into the stone. Inexplicably, I was drawn to the mural, the rustic pulses it emitted seemed to sync directly with my spirit. As if this mural, hidden away in the sanctity of the ancient Warren, was meant for me.

At the beginning, there was a large depiction of the Moon, high above the smaller depiction of the earth. A single child stood upon the earth's surface, eyes huge and arms reached up the sky. The first child.

A dark figure shadowed the moon, black clouds swirling around the huddled figures of children, red eyes flashing and white teeth snarling. The wolves.

A figure of purest white, a figure of darkest black. A red shadow hidden in the golden glow of harmony. The birth of the spirits of night and day. The birth of Fear.

Darkened landscapes sprawled across the wall, the small shapes of children running and covering their heads and ears, tears and rain falling to the terror-stained earth. Red glowing in the eyes of a figure, darkest black. Nightmares rearing their heads, trampling the light from the mind of dreams. The loss of Pitch. The Dark Ages.

A figure of red, eyes wide and bright and blue; a figure of iridescent green, wings spread and white smile flashing; a figure tall and imposing, ears standing tall and eyes looking forwards; a figure of gold, smile broad and a dreamlike expression dancing upon a serene face. The Rise of the Guardians.

A flash of blue, a frozen lake, snowflakes swirling upon the northern wind. A staff clutched in the grasp of a figure, a laugh playing upon mischievous features. Jack.

Light enveloping the earth, smiles shining on joyous faces, children running and playing and laughing and dancing. Happiness. Love. Freedom from Fear. The defeat of Pitch.

Darkness roiling underneath.

Black wings spread wide, smothering the five Guardians, suffocating. Children stumbling and hiding and screaming. Eyes wide with fear. The Rise of Fear.

Another figure, small in size, reflected by the growing light of a gorgeous dawn. A standoff. Protection. Guarding. White against not the darkest black, but the absence of light. The void. The Rise of Dawn. My future.

Beyond that...empty stone. No prediction, no knowledge. An eminent battle, with no outcome. The fear of the known. The fear of the unknown. Fear.

The Guardians stood in respectful silence. The quiet echoed around the room louder than any cacophonous din. My heart beat rapidly, blood surging through my veins. My mind whirled with questions, with apprehension, with fear. This was no legend.

This was our legacy.


	15. Chapter 15

"A legacy, not a legend." I whispered quietly to myself.

"What do ya mean?" Bunny asked, ears twitching. "This mural shows our entire history-"

"But only our history." Jack interrupted.

"It shows only a glimmer of the future-a mere prediction-and no more. This battle...it could have already occurred, it may even be going on now. Or...it could be our future. I'm not entirely sure. A stand-off between the entity of fear and the entity of..." I paused, thought for a moment, and sighed. I still had no idea what my center could be.

"Did the Moon specify how much time we had?" Tooth asked nervously.

"No, as much as I wish he had."

"I may be able to answer that question." Pitch said quietly from behind the group. He had been distant since our reunion with the Guardians. His thoughts were clouded, his feelings vague. "Look at us."

I glanced at him, peering at his dark cloak, seeing nothing. I shifted my gaze to North, and still nothing stood out. Their strength remained. What could be wrong?

"Look at Jack. Look at his feet. What do you see?" Pitch urged, turning his gaze away from us.

I trained my eyes on Jack, trying to see anything out of the norm. Not that I have looked at Jack's feet enough to recognize the norm. But even I could not miss what we saw there. Green blades of soft grass shimmered on top of his foot. But the green was dulled, pale, whitish.

"Hey!" Jack recoiled as I brushed my hand across his foot.

"Chill! I'm..." The realization hit me. No, it didn't hit me. It crippled me.

"You're fading."

"What? No way! You can't be serious. You're not serious...right?" Jack trailed off as I grimaced. He crouched down and ran a finger across the grass on his foot.

"It's not on your foot. It's beneath you." I shook my head in dismay.

"We're fading." Tooth echoed emptily. Her cheerful tone had vanished. "We'll soon be just-" she choked on a sob, barely finishing her thought- "a memory". Memory. The Guardian of Memory. What was I?

"But we haven't faded yet." Bunny replied hopefully, ears perked. Hope. The Guardian of Hope. What was I?

Wonder. Hope. Memory. Dreams. Fun.

I turned to Pitch, whose eyes were cast down towards his feet. He, too, was fading. His face lifted and his golden eyes met mine, a mirror reflection of my concern evident behind his stoic features. I went up to him, taking his shoulders, staring deep into his face.

His eyes widened with surprise, then settled into passive confusion. His head tilted slightly to the side, honey orbs questioning.

"Who am I? You were there. You remember. Who was I? Who have I become?" I released his shoulders, painfully aware of the way his face fell. My questions were directed to a Pitch that had vanished, stolen by Fear. My features softened into a sorrowful plea directed to nobody in particular. My mind had isolated itself, struggling to discover something hanging just out of reach. I turned, pacing, brain swirling with puzzle pieces that refused to fit together.

My eyes turned back to the mural, focusing on the image of our birth, of the happy harmony we, Pitch and I, were born into.

I was born of bravery, sacrifice, faith. I had believed with all my heart that we could save those few children endangered by the wolves. And we did. As a spirit, I was keeper of the sun, of warmth and love and belief that all was well in the world. And even when Pitch was lost, I became keeper of the dreams. The wishes of the children came to my hands, each a shining star in the atmosphere, children gazing up with wonder, hope towards the lights that glimmered against the night sky.

And even now, as a Guardian, I had not found my center. As far away as it had always been. It seemed an impossible, daunting task. I gazed around at the Guardians surrounding me. Supportive, caring, loyal. Their eyes held a belief in me that I realized...it was a belief I never had in myself. Our fate rested in my hands. And they did not doubt me. I could not doubt myself. I had to help them. I searched every piece of my emotion-torn brain, desperately seeking a clue that would lead to a fateful, life-saving discovery.

The Guardians were beginning to fade, and yet they were not losing strength. Was that connected to me? How could it be? What center could be strong enough to protect the strength of the Guardians, even during fading?

Suddenly, it hit me. When the children lost their faith, the Guardians lost their power, their ability to fight. They grew weak, helpless. They would fade, and they would lose their existence entirely. And now, even as the last child had forgotten their faith, the Guardians remained strong. They were fading, but they retained the strength to fight; their will remained determined.

It had to do with me. I kept them strong, as if every child in the world still held their belief. I kept Pitch strong as well, even though he was not a Guardian. Pitch's words...

"_And as I sit here beside you, I feel as if every child in the world knows the name of Pitch Black."_

I knew. I finally knew. A wave of joy rushed over me, and a smile burst across my face. I took Pitch by the hands, pulled him into a hug, happiness overwhelming me. All that time I wasted, spent searching, hopelessly straining toward a truth that lay in front of me. I finally understood, I had finally connected the pieces of the puzzle that had hung over my head for so long.

I had found my center.

I am the Guardian of Faith.


	16. Chapter 16

It was sunset, and the last few rays of golden light stretched across the darkening sky. The Guardians had returned to North's Pole, reinvigorated with newfound hope. The events of the day swirled about in my head, my brain refusing to believe the truth that had finally been exposed.

Faith.

How could I have been so blind? I embodied the hearts of all children. I was the physical entity of their belief in the Guardians. Of their belief in me.

"Dawn?" A gentle voice echoed across the hall. I turned to face the source of the sound, smiling as Jack wandered up to me, sitting beside me on the floor.

"You've been here a while. Are you alright?" He asked, staring up at the barren globe devoid of light.

"Yes. I'm contemplating."

Jack tilted his head and looked up into my face quizzically. "Contemplating what?"

"Finding my center."

Jack smiled, stretching his back and following my gaze to the darkened globe. "Guardian of Faith, huh? Doesn't sound terribly fun. Too much responsibility."

"Not all of us have the liberty to goof off, Jack. Someone has to do the important jobs."

"Are you calling me unimportant?" He asked as he glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No, of course not. Everyone is equally important. Most of the time."

He playfully punched me in the arm, and I couldn't help but laugh. An amused silence fell upon the room, and we both gazed up at the globe, side by side.

"What do we do now?" He asked quietly, voicing concerns that had plagued my mind relentlessly since the previous night.

"I don't know, Jack. I really don't. I hate to admit it, but we are useless when it comes to battling Fear. Only Pitch has been able to hurt him, and I still don't understand why."

Jack remained silent for a moment, and I turned to look at him. His gaze was fixated on the staff lying across his lap.

"Why do you trust him?"

For a moment I was afraid of another argument over the idea of Pitch's presence. But as he faced me, his expression was soft; inquisitive rather than accusatory.

"I have known Pitch for many long years. I have seen both sides of him. He was once good natured and kind, as loving of the children as we are. He had days where negativity got the better of him, but it was nothing a wish or a dream couldn't heal." I sighed, sad memories flooding my mind with misplaced and conflicting emotions. "His actions since the Dark Ages cannot define him. I remember when he began losing the battle against Fear, before the Dark Ages. It was a sorrowing transformation. I saw the nightmares take over him. I could sense the hesitance when he went to send dreams, the tainting of wishes as he placed them in the sky. His condition only worsened as time went on, and I could do nothing to help him. Then one day, there was no return. The Man in the Moon banished him from spiritdom. But Moon knew what had happened. Even when I doubted him. The Man in the Moon knew that Pitch, the spirit I loved, was locked inside, and refused to harm him. Fear had to be driven from Pitch's body. For many years, before Fear grew so powerful, we were able to keep him suppressed. But when the Dark Ages arose, Moon realized we couldn't fight Fear by ourselves. It's why the Guardians exist today. Fear can never be destroyed, only kept at bay. You were created not to defeat Pitch, but to drive Fear from him, and to protect the children from his reign.

"But the control exerted over Pitch was more powerful than the Man in the Moon had realized. When Pitch's defeat did nothing to remove Fear, Moon knew something more drastic had to occur. He believed I could revive the ancient sentiments that dwelled within Pitch's heart, the feelings that had been suppressed by Fear. He hoped that by exposing me, those emotions might rise up in Pitch and allow him to break free. At least, that is what I've been able to piece together. And in the end, we succeeded. He's no longer trapped under Fear's control. If anyone would give him a chance, you might have noticed the difference."

Jack listened attentively, thoughtfully. He perched his chin on his hands, biting his lip.

"What was he like before? You mentioned he was good, and kind. Would you...explain? A little more?" He asked. I smiled, amused by the slight hesitance in his voice, the way he turned his face away when I glanced toward him.

"He wasn't perfect. Nobody is. But he was loyal, almost to a fault. He was so mindful of the children, and would spend many days watching them play. He would learn their individual personalities, discovering their hopes and dreams long before their wishes drifted into his hands. He cared for them, and loved them as if they were his own." I paused. "There were days when he wasn't always with the children. We would paint the sunrise and sunset together, sculpt the clouds into interesting shapes for the children. We would shower the little ones with bright rays of warmth and cast cool shade for them to rest under." I stopped momentarily, a reminiscent smile finding its way across my lips.

"He struggled with doubt, though. As a spirit of the night, he was often seen as both the spirit of dreams, and the harbinger of terror. The wolves that howled at the moon, the eerie darkness that shadowed the earth, the fierce imaginations of fearsome creatures would scare the children, despite the beautiful images brought to them in their peaceful sleep. The children loved his dreams, but grew fearful of his realm. The doubt and frustration overcame him, weakening him to Fear's ghastly grip. I lost him because he loved the children so much, their tiniest misgivings tore him apart."

Jack remained quiet, his face cast down towards his hands. When I spoke again, my voice was soft, laden with the emotion of stifled tears.

"Pitch is not the monster everyone believes him to be. But I don't know how to prove it to anyone else." I clenched my jaw, regretting having opened my mouth. I had allowed my entrapped feelings to pour out, and they hung in the air like a dense blanket. I avoided Jack's gaze, fixating my stare on the blank globe in front of me.

There was a gentle touch on my knee, and I could sense the faint chill of Jack's fingertips. I closed my eyes, fighting back prickling tears. A hand rested upon my shoulder, far too heavy to belong to the frosted spirit beside me. I turned and glanced behind me, finding the figures of the Guardians huddled in a semi-circle. They all had varying degrees of emotion clinging to their faces, and I felt a red blush dash across my cheeks.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked shyly.

"We heard the whole story." Tooth responded, her voice sensitive to the hesitance in mine.

"We had no idea, mate." Bunnymund joined, his ears twitching.

"And we believe you." North smiled, patting my shoulder with his massive palm. He took my hands, helping me to my shaky feet. He wrapped me in a bear hug, and I could feel the warmth of their trust spread through my body like the flickering tendrils of a fire.

_You poured so much of your heart into your story, _Sandy chimed in,_ it would be wrong of us to doubt you now._

"Let us try again, to welcome Pitch as friend, not enemy," North stated, opening his arms wide.

"And figure out a way to defeat Fear, together." Jack said finally, his sweet smile pushing me to tears.

"Thank you..." I managed to whisper, overwhelmed by their trust and acceptance, their willingness to accept Pitch after all this time. I knew my words would never be enough to express my gratitude. "Everyone...thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

"You're...you're welcoming me?" Pitch asked warily, looking suspiciously at the Guardians in front of him. He glanced over towards me, at a loss for words.

"We haven't given you a fair chance since we learned of Fear. I think we...well, we believe you are trustworthy enough, thanks to Dawn." Tooth explained, stumbling over her words a little.

"We haven't treated ya really well, and we'd like to, uh, start over..." Bunnymund rubbed behind his ears nervously.

"If you're willing, we'd like to try and take down Fear together," Jack interjected confidently, "since you're the only one here capable of touching him."

Pitch peered at the Guardians around him, arms crossed. His gaze met mine, and I nodded supportively. A moment passed, and he sighed.

"I can't say I forgive the mistakes you made in the past. And I agree to this only because I trust Dawn, not because I have faith in any of you. Time may change that, but for now, I do this for her, and her alone. I hope you understand."

North bowed his head, extending a hand. "We understand. Do we have agreement?"

Hesitantly, Pitch reached out and shook North's open palm, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. "If you don't mind, I'm going to speak with Dawn alone for a moment. We'll be back soon."

The Guardians smiled and let us go, and I guided Pitch to an open balcony overlooking the northern landscape. The frozen air that danced around us did not bother me, as we stood gazing across the white expanse of snow and ice.

"I cannot believe what I just agreed to." Pitch lamented, burying his face in his hands.

"We need your help Pitch. We can't defeat Fear on our own. And they genuinely wish to start anew."

"Several hundred years of fighting, fading, and depression do not vanish with a little goodwill, Dawn." His voice was harsh, angry, accusatory. "I can't forget the times they beat me down, humiliated me, destroyed my every hope. They hid you from me, as if I were a predator, a danger to you. All those years I was trapped and they did everything they could to ensure my captivity. All they've ever done is hurt me. And here I am, pretending to help them, after all they did to me."

I remained silent, his words piercing through my positivity. Perhaps he wouldn't be as cooperative as I had hoped. Maybe the nightmares had taken my Pitch away after all. Doubt and confusion overwhelmed me, and I stepped away from him. He turned, surprised, and sorrow flashed across his face.

"Dawn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He moved closer, opening his arms. I stumbled back, further from his embrace. "Dawn..."

"I don't know who you are anymore. I see glimpses of a Pitch I once knew and loved, but I'm beginning to wonder if that Pitch is only a made-up memory..."

He looked shocked, golden eyes wide and hands motionless in the air. Then his limbs dropped limply to his side, his head hanging.

"I wonder if you're right. What am I thinking, believing I'm good? All these years of frustration and anger...what if I was never good at all? What if your memories of me are all fake, pleasant dreams sent to you by Sandman? Stories fed to you by the Man in the Moon to try to help me mend my ways? And here I stand, believing I've found you again, that I can finally return to you, and yet you're as far from my reach as ever. I've been nothing but foolish, my hopes of coming back as ridiculous as your belief that I could be good." He clutched his head in his hands, sinking to his knees. "This is all just a dream, and I'm going to wake up and see nothing but the empty black globe and nightmare sand scattered about my lair. You'll be a distant mirage, as you've always been, and I'll be under the control of Fear again. I'll be evil once more. I'll let nobody down but myself. And nobody will care when I fade away."

His sad words jarred me from my doubt, and I could see clearly again; his vulnerable form huddled in front of me, plagued with his conflicting notions of good versus evil. Understanding flooded my mind. The cold wind bit into my skin, reminding me of reality, and all my fear and concern melted away. I sunk to my knees beside him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His body shivered, whether from emotion or the cold I could not tell.

"You're not evil. You never have been. The past few days have not been a dream. The memories are too vivid, too real. You're struggling with anger from isolation, but it does not mean you are bad. They hurt you in the past, and your reaction is fair, but what happened then no longer matters. It's what happens now that does. If we can defeat Fear, if we can save the children, if we can protect you from falling into his clutches once again. That is what we're facing. And we can't do it without you. You're the only one who can help us. And I know that, buried under all that resentment, there is a Pitch who does care, who can forgive, no matter how terribly you were wronged. Deep down you still have the will to defend the children with your life, even if it means forgiving those who hurt you. You have it in you. Perhaps you just need a little help reaching it."

His golden eyes looked into mine, quivering with emotion. Gently, I brought my face closer, softly placing my lips against his. For a single moment, we were one, and then we were forced to return to harsh reality.

"I believe in you, Pitch. I always have. And I promise, I always will."


	18. Chapter 18

When we returned, the Guardians joined us in front of the globe, and we sat in a circle upon the floor. They looked nervous, all of them, their uncomfortable shifts and movements adding to the awkwardness of the atmosphere. Pitch kept his gaze glued to the ground in front of him, hands tightly clenched. I cleared my throat gently before speaking.

"We know Fear is on the rise. We know how powerful he has become. And we know he must be stopped. However, none of us, that is, the Guardians, are able to touch him. Only Pitch has been able to so far. We have to figure out why, and how. We cannot expect him to face Fear on his own." I began, keenly aware of the tension flowing through the room.

There was a moment of silence, and the spirits looked to each other. Bunnymund sighed. "Where do we even start, mate? How do you expect us to find the answer?"

"What if we can't? What are we supposed to do then?" Tooth softly chimed in, adding her concerns to the lingering doubt.

"Now is no time for misgiving. Only answer will help us beat Fear. We have no other option." North gave me a sidelong smile, and the spirits all nodded in agreement. Another quiet moment passed, the Guardians at a loss for words. I looked towards Sandy, who merely shrugged and turned his gaze from mine. Suddenly Pitch's eyes rose from the ground; a hint of hesitation in his voice when he spoke.

"If it helps, I have a theory."

"We've got nowhere else to start. Go ahead." Jack responded, looking attentively towards Pitch.

"This may not help much, but it may have something to do with the years I spent under his control."

"We can't just allow him to 'take over' any one of us, mate." Bunnymund quickly pointed out, crinkling his nose.

"I'm well aware of that. But I may have subconsciously learned his weaknesses, having been his pawn for so long, and if I could only access that knowledge-"

"You mean you don't even know for sure?" Jack asked skeptically.

Pitch sighed in frustration.

"I believe he is right. Yet, there is something more you children are not considering." A soothing voice echoed around the room, followed by distinct laughter. The Guardians leapt to their feet in alarm.

"Show yourself, mate!" Bunnymund shouted, his boomerangs clutched in his paws.

"Relax, children. I come not to harm you. I merely wish to share advice with you while time still permits." A figure with broad, black wings materializes in front of us, raven hair cascading about their shoulders and orange eyes glittering.

"Queen Halloween." I said, rising to meet her.

"The very same."

"W-where's Fear? Aren't you...?" Tooth stuttered quietly behind her, fluttering anxiously.

"Fear is no longer in need of my services. I'm sure you have noticed, but he is quite powerful on his own. That is why I am here. I have discovered an important fact regarding our threat. Pitch is correct in his assumption. But the knowledge isn't hidden away, rather a truth he has come to accept. Whether he knows it or not, it is why he may attack your enemy. While under the control of Fear, one lacks an important emotion..."

"Fear." Jack answered, following along.

"Correct. And it is this emotion that Fear absorbs, craves, and manipulates. His pawns cannot experience such a feeling, or else his reckless and dubious plans would never work. However, when an opponent is plagued with fear, he can use it to his advantage, making himself invulnerable to the attacks of those who are afraid of him. But it is not only the fear of him that he can manipulate. There are many worries that fall under his grasp. Selfish fears, that is."

"Selfish fears?" I asked, trying to wonder which we had that could possibly be selfish.

"Yes. Concerns for your own well being are easily bent to Fear's will. It allows a closer connection to you, and a more drastic effect. It is these selfish concerns that allow him to evade your strikes. What these are, I cannot tell you. But, I thought it would be helpful for you to know. Pitch, we both know what it is you have faced, and why you have no fear of Fear. But there is one you have overcome that the others here have not. I leave it to you to discover what that is." Her gaze passed over the circle of spirits, and a mischievous grin flashed across her lips. Her wings spread, slicing between us threateningly. A spark of fire glowed from her palm, and in a twirl of flames and smoke she vanished. Nightmare sand floated down upon us, flecked with burning embers.

We sat silently for a moment, all processing the information Queen Halloween had just relayed to us. Fires sprang up on the wooden floor, causing North to jump up anxiously and shout at his yetis to bring water.

"A fear I've overcome but everyone else has yet to face?" Pitch whispered, turning to me. "A selfish concern. What could it be?"

I shook my head helplessly. I couldn't fathom a single fear we hadn't learned to live with. Fear was intimidating, and we were worried about him, but it was a concern Pitch shared. What did we fear?

"A fear for one's own well being..." I wracked my mind, trying to understand the meaning behind the phrase. Selfish. Did that mean worrying about the self? Or did it refer to a fear that promoted self-preservation at the expense of others?

"A fear for ourselves. A fear that we have for us and our futures, right? A protective instinct, almost. Selfish only because they impact us directly. So that would mean..." Tooth stopped, the words that tumbled from her whirring brain finally connecting the pieces.

_A fear of fading._ Sandy illustrated, his sand speech hovering in the air above us The words the rest of us had been too shocked to say. The manifestation of our sudden epiphany. The realizing of our greatest fear.


	19. Chapter 19

The conversation with Pitch quickly returned to my mind, when his calm words had soothed my tearful emotions. I looked towards him, finding his gaze already upon me. He remembered. Tears began to prick the back of my eyes. With the Guardians around, it was easier to keep my thoughts from the woeful truth of his fading. Yet now, when his acceptance of such was the key to our situation, it was an impossible fact to avoid.

"We're fading...I guess I hadn't thought about it, but I am afraid of fading. What will happen to the children's memories? And what about my baby teeth? Where will they go? What will they do without me?" Tooth gushed, clearly upset. Jack moved to comfort her, holding her as her flitting wings failed.

"I can't imagine winter without Christmas. Is not possible! I..." North trailed off, his face falling blank as he contemplated the inevitable.

Bunny looked down at his paws, glaring through the transparency that so clearly predicted his fading. His ears lay back against his head as he silently faced the same fears that circled through everyone in the room.

Sandy stared down at the mural upon the floor, the circle of Guardians. The figures so carefully painted into the wood were beginning to chip and peel away.

It pained me to see everyone so distraught. Pitch watched quietly, a sorrowful expression upon his features. I leaned against his shoulder, looking away from the dark brown hue of the floor showing through his robes.

_We're not faded yet._ Sandy quickly signed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. _We're not giving up without a fight. We're not just the Guardians of Childhood, we are childhood itself. Without the wonder, hope, fun, dreams and memories we bring and protect, children would not grow up the same. We help to ensure the beauty of their youth and the fondness with which they can recall it, so they may pass those beliefs down to their children. We may be in risk of fading, but with Dawn present to provide the strength of faith, we can do anything. We must retaliate. For the sake of every child on earth._

Silence ensued the speech from Sandy, and his words struck a chord deep within my heart. Tooth teared up again, moved by the power of Sandy's words.

"No, no more moping about, mates. We've got to do something." Bunnymund said, turning to face the circle. A stern look of determination crossed his face, and he nodded towards Pitch. "Come, mate, tell us what ya know."

Pitch paused, his brow furrowing. "How do I explain how to lose your fear? It isn't something easily taught."

"Then how were you able to? What...what caused you to cast it aside?" Tooth asked softly, turning from Jack's shoulder. She flitted closer, settling to the ground before him. Her pink eyes widened as she looked expectantly towards him.

Pitch sighed, turning his face from her gaze. "Without a purpose here on this earthly plane, I have no reason to exist. You all may be fading as well, but once Fear has been defeated, you will face that threat no longer. No matter the outcome, a lost soul such as myself cannot return. And so...my death, my fading is inevitable. Why fear something you cannot change? I would rather dedicate the remaining days of my existence to helping Dawn. It was in this way I lost my fear of fading. And after all those years as the Nightmare King, I've learned a few things about fears. They are powerful emotions. A child's fear stems from their wildest imaginations. They will always exist. But this does not mean all fears are bad. As children, fear can protect them and keep them safe. Fear of falling prevents them from playing too close to the cliffs. These fears provide no energy, no power. They are innate, necessary for survival. It is when one preys upon the illogical, fantasy fears of a child that you garner power. The same applies to you. Fear can prey off of your fear of fading. It means this fear is illogical."

"So you're saying we're not meant to fade?" Jack asked skeptically, leaning his chin upon his staff.

"It means the Moon expects you to succeed."

"Have no fear of Fear. We will succeed." North nodded, smiling. "Simple enough."

"We will succeed. We have to!" Tooth chimed in, her wings supporting her once more.

"For the children." Bunny added, hopping closer to the other two.

"Why don't we give Fear a taste of his own medicine?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Send signal." North ordered, and his yetis rushed to prepare the beacon of auras he knew would bring Fear to their doorstep. "This ends today."


	20. Chapter 20

We did not have to wait very long. It was only mere minutes before Fear crashed into the room, crushing beams beneath his giant claws and smashing through walls with his long, thrashing tail. He had grown vastly since we last faced him, no doubt the result of his fearful reign over the past few days.

His smoldering red eyes glared down at us in contempt, his smoke-filled nostrils flaring. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" His gaze swept across the Guardians standing before him, our forms, no doubt, no longer as fearful and docile as he had remembered. "Such colors across the sky...one might be led to believe you have not yet given up?" A forked tongue slithered between sharp white fangs, a terrifying sneer curling the corners of his lips.

"We are not afraid of you!" Tooth cried angrily, feathers rustled and wings fluttering.

Fear laughed heavily, his thunderous chuckles shaking the ground like an earthquake. "My little fairy, I never doubted that. You are all too stubborn and dull to understand the fear you should be experiencing. But no matter. You shall soon enough."

A ray of light rose from the pit of his stomach, a great beam of fire exploding from his jaws, aimed towards Tooth. She ducked her head, flitting backwards, but the flames never reached her. Ice shot its way up through the flickering fire, striking Fear like a sharpened spear. He bellowed, recoiling. His eyes widened as he looked down upon the frosted spirit standing protectively in front of the fairy.

"How...you haven't. You couldn't have!" He shouted in frustration, claws shredding the floor and tail lashing about in fury.

I watched his movements closely, the way his fiery eyes flicked to me, boring holes into my soul with their wrath. The Guardians held back, still wary, as he slowly turned to face me. I held my bow tightly, an arrow nocked, my fingers gripping the string. I would not give in to his piercing gaze. I would not give in to his intimidating presence. I would not give in to his fear.

"What have you told them? How did you figure it out? The one fear I could control, the one fear that kept me out of their reach...you..." He reared his head, a fearsome roar escaping his massive jaws. His talons lashed out at me, and I released the arrow, which flew into the palm of his clawed hand. Bunny's boomerang sliced through the pointed nails, shattering them. A piercing cry echoed around the room as out attacks connected with the void of his form, slowly whittling his strength away.

Tooth flitted about his head, serving to barrage him with blows, find his weaknesses. Bunny's boomerangs and egg bombs were aimed towards his face, blinding him as he swung wildly in an attempt to connect with anything or anyone. Jack skated around the bottom of his figure, freezing limbs and disarming Fear's flames whenever he chose to use them. North danced around the flurry of claws to strike at Fear's stomach, his swords slicing through the softness of the dragon's underbelly. Sandy's dreamsand whips cracked across Fear's wings, tearing holes through the delicate skin and sending ripples of light through Fear's ethereal form. Pitch's scythe sliced across the scales, ripping the void open, and catching Fear's thrashing tail as it flailed wildly about. My arrows peppered the Fear's body, aimed towards his face, around his eyes, into his mouth. They pierced his wings and scattered across his neck, some finding their mark while others skittered off his darkened hide.

A roar exploded from his jaws, and he slithered back. His breathing came in huge pants, his forked tongue lolling as he heaved air into his massive lungs.

"You may have discovered and dispelled your weakness. You may have beaten me back. But you haven't won." His bloodied lips peeled back into a nasty sneer. His body began to fade. "You are fighting against time. Slowly, your minutes are ticking away. And I'll be waiting. If you wish to survive...well, you'll have to find me to defeat me." Laughter echoed through the demolished room.

"I don't think so, mate!" Bunny shouted, charging him. It was too late. Fear, with one final jeering snort, disappeared into nothingness. Bunny swiped through the empty air, an angry cry sweeping across the desolate scene. He vanished into a hole in the ground, chasing down Fear in a rage. The rest of us looked to each other in despair.

We had failed. Fear had run, like a coward, but there was nothing more we could do. We had a chance, and we lost it. It was over.

Time was against us.


	21. Chapter 21

After Fear had run from our encounter, Bunny hadn't returned for several days. He returned weary-eyed and droopy-eared, his efforts all in vain. He had furiously traveled across the world through his tunnels, trying to find Fear in his rage. He hadn't succeeded. Fear was nowhere to be found. Tooth sent out any spare baby teeth she could afford to send, and even those few fairies were unable to discover where Fear had vanished to. North attempted to maintain control, but had taken to pacing in front of the globe for hours on end, trying to figure out what move to make next. Jack and Sandy were idle, silently torn between rushing out to look for Fear and remaining at the Pole to support a very upset Tooth.

The Pole had become a silent wasteland, all of us caught up in our own thoughts and plans, unspoken ideas on how to find Fear and prevent his reign.

Pitch approached me on a particularly quiet afternoon, his face downcast, eyes brooding. "I'm going away for a while."

"What? Why?" I asked, hiding the spike of worry that stabbed through my heart.

"I have...someone I must speak with."

"Who?" I couldn't hide the wariness in my voice.

"An old friend. I won't be gone long. And maybe they will be able to help us. You...you have to trust me on this." His honeyed eyes held my gaze, so rich and full of light. I nodded, my throat constricting.

"Be safe." I whispered.

He only looked at me, a sad smile on his face, before he melted away into the shadows.

With Pitch gone, the unending silence became too much for me to bear. I would often fly on those long days when the atmosphere was heavy with tension and concern. The frozen air nipped at my ears and tangled through my hair, but it was impossible to feel the stinging bite of the wind with everything else weighing on my chest.

The sun had stopped rising. Everything was stuck in an eternal night; Fear's dark playground. Not even I could will the sun to peer over the horizon, as if a wall of black nothingness encircled the earth. I didn't dare try, not after I almost destroyed myself. I was useless, and it ate away at me, knowing there was nothing I could do to protect the ones I loved. I remained silent, rarely speaking to the others. No words of support found their way to my lips. I knew I should speak, knew I should try to find a way out of our situation, but my mind was as desolate as my mouth. No ideas rushed through my thoughts, no hopeful plan to escape the helplessness that had befallen us.

They were once great warriors. Protectors. Guardians. They would fight to their dying breath, never giving up. Yet now, when our enemy had fled the scene, there was nothing for us to fight against, nothing to do but stare at the barren battlefield. My faith was useless to us. I couldn't bring the sunlight over the horizon, couldn't show the children that this night was not going to last forever. Sandy could no longer spread his dreams, his dreamsand turning to nightmare sand as soon as it reached the fearful minds of the children. I was restless, angry, yet my power was nothing compared to the energy Fear commanded. My pendant glowed gently against my chest. It had begun to hum over the past few days, a gentle song that soothed me when my frustration threatened to overwhelm me.

I was sitting on the balcony one frozen night, when the humming of my pendant was particularly strong. Jack joined me, staring up at the faintness of the stars, and the absence of the Moon. He draped a soft blanket about my shoulders, and I smiled faintly up at him.

"What are we doing, Dawn?" He sighed, closing his eyes. "We sit here, doing nothing as our time wastes away. We're growing weaker with each passing hour. I know you see it."

I breathed in deeply, fighting the growing turmoil rising up inside me. "I see it more than I wish I could. I'm...we're helpless, Jack. No matter what we do, or where we search...he's impossible to find. How do we fight against an enemy we can't see or touch? I tried so hard...and almost destroyed myself in the process. I can't risk losing you all again. But what more can I do?"

"Sitting here doing nothing is getting us nowhere! I'm going crazy, watching everyone fall apart, slowly losing their strength. We have to find him. We have to fight back! He's winning! We're letting him win while we...Dawn, we have to do something."

"What can we do?!" I cried, my repressed emotions breaking through my barriers. "I see everyone falling apart, but I can't do anything! The only thing I'm good for is helping you keep some semblance of strength. I can't bring faith to the children. Guardian of Faith. Right. I'm a Guardian of nothing; I shouldn't be one at all. I can't stand to see how useless I am, how I can do nothing to protect you, or Sandy, or anyone else. I can't even..." My words fled me, tears streaming down my cheeks. My next statement was nothing more than a whisper. "The children have stopped dreaming."

"What?" Jack asked, eyes widening.

"They...they have nightmares, or don't dream at all. They no longer wish...the stars are fading because the children no longer believe in them. I can't remind them of their hopes. Soon the stars will fade completely, and all their wishes will vanish forever. I can do nothing to stop it. I can't..." My voice trailed off, and I struggled to keep myself from breaking down completely. Jack threw his arms around my shoulders, attempting to soothe me.

"Pitch left a few days ago to find somebody. I'm worried. What if he falls under Fear's control again?"

Jack bit his cheek, sighing. "I don't think he would. He's been quiet, but I don't think he's bad. Even if we've had our disagreements."

I nodded gently, my breath crystallizing in front of me. I turned to Jack, determination crossing my brow. "I'm going to find him."

"Pitch?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fear. I'm done moping and mourning. I'm going to find him if it's the last thing I do." I launched into the air, not waiting for his response, my wings stretching across the darkened sky. I would find him. I would destroy him. I would protect the Guardians. I would protect the children. And I would find a way to save Pitch.


	22. Chapter 22

I sat very quietly, staring down into the face of the sleeping child. His breathing was deep and full, his eyes motionless behind the veils of his lids. No dreams, no nightmares. Empty sleep. A point of no return. Tears pricked my eyes. We had failed.

I had scoured the land, pushing my mind and body to their limits. I had traveled across the globe, visiting every country, every province, if not every city and village. I had lingered in Pitch's abandoned lair, in the hopes my presence would lure Fear to me. Not a sign of him appeared, no matter where I flew in my desperation. Not even the Antarctic had escaped my scrutiny, but it proved as barren as everywhere else. Fear had vanished, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't begin to guess where he had gone.

Slowly, I backed away from the sleeping child. A chill fell over my body, and I swiftly made my way to the Pole. As I came through an open window, North greeted me, his face heavy with sorrow. Pitch had yet to return from his errand. My heart sank to a place deep inside me, and without thinking, I fled.

"Dawn!" North cried after me, his call a spike of ice. Ignoring his plea, I flew until I found myself atop a tall cliff, overlooking a small village where lights flickered gently in the windows.

Sandy had silently followed me, and he stepped quietly down from his dream cloud to sit beside me. His hand took mine, and I struggled against the urge to run again, to avoid facing the betrayal that tore at my soul. I felt a teardrop on the back of my hand, and realized I was crying. Pain and sadness flooded my mind. Sandy patted the back of my hand, offering silent words of comfort. He soothed me, calming me where I had been unable to calm myself, and reassured me in his quiet, endearing way. But then...

His fading had accelerated faster than we had thought. He had pushed us forward so diligently, so supportively, and he had never once mentioned it to anyone. I hadn't seen the signs...the increasing frailty of his form, the transparency of his figure. I hadn't expected him to vanish so quickly. I had hoped...hoped to save them before it was too late.

Except it already was. As I was speaking to Sandy, he took my hand, holding it shakily between his weak palms. He smiled up at me, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

_Look after the children for me. Don't forget their dreams, their wishes. You can find Fear, and restore their faith. I believe in you. Don't give up, Dawn. Never give up. Promise me, okay?_

My body began to tremble uncontrollably. "No!...Sandy, you're not...not going anywhere. We're going to...to succeed. We're...we're going to..." I squeezed his hands tightly, sobbing.

_You will succeed. I know you will. Never have I doubted you. I may not be there to witness your success, but I will always be with you in spirit. Please watch over the children. Don't let them forget the beauty of their dreams. Do you promise?_

His beautiful golden eyes glittered as they gazed up into my face, seeking the comfort of a promise I was not sure I could uphold.

I nodded, tears spilling down my cheeks, blurring his features. He wrapped me in an embrace, trying to calm the overwhelming sorrow that had taken hold of me.

_I love you, Dawn. Even when I'm gone, never forget. You are the Guardian of Faith, and the spirit of dreams. You are a star burning brightly amongst the night sky, illuminating the way for not only the children, but the lost souls who have forgotten how to see the light. Never forget who you are. You can succeed. You will succeed. I believe in you._

My arms tightened around a figure no longer in my grasp. His eyes widened as he looked up at me, pained resignation hidden behind a sad, smiling face. Then the light of his eyes faded, and my Sandman was with me no longer. A fleck of golden dreamsand settled to the dark wooden floor, the last piece of a spirit I once knew and loved.

I gently, without thinking, retrieved the golden fleck, and it began to glow softly in my palm. My pendant radiated about my neck, harmonizing with the sand. The golden sun drew the fleck closer, enclosing the last memory of Sandy in it's warm grasp.

_I love you, Dawn._

Sandy's voice echoed in my head as my pendant absorbed the dreamsand, bringing his lost soul close to my own.

"I will never forget." I whispered to myself, sorrow and anger building up in my chest. "I will succeed. For the Guardians. For the children. For you."


	23. Chapter 23

It was near impossible to return to the Pole, knowing they were awaiting my return...our return.

Tooth tackled me as I stepped into the globe room, babbling incoherently with concern and relief. I reassured her gently that I was okay, and she need not worry. As I calmed her, North came up beside me, a strained smile on his lips.

"Dawn..." No further words escaped as we embraced, as he wrapped his heavy arms around me. I fought back the emotion that caught in my throat, threatening to choke me.

"Are ya okay?" Bunny asked, appearing at my shoulder. I let go of North and turned to him, hugging him tightly. He stiffened slightly in surprise, then returned my gesture, leaning his head against mine.

Jack approached, his eyes betraying the concern held there, his lips asking the question I had dreaded. "Where's Sandy?"

My heart fell, my body froze, and it was all I could do to keep from breaking down. My legs turned to jelly beneath me. Yet even as I felt myself falling apart, a gentle hum emanated from my pendant, which glowed brightly against my chest. I fingered the soft metal ornament.

My eyes found Jack's, then travelled to the rest of the Guardians. I reached behind my neck and undid the clasp on the necklace, holding it out towards North. Shock crossed his face as he gently took the necklace from my hands. He stared down at the pendant as the glow faded away, disbelief clinging to his heartbroken face.

He was only able to utter two words.

"He faded."

"No!..." Tooth cried out, flying to North's shoulder.

I nodded solemnly, gently touching the necklace. The glow burst forth again, a soft golden light that reminded me all too well of a Guardian no longer with us.

Tooth broke out into tears beside us, dropping to the floor as her wings went limp. Bunny's jaw tightened as he glared down at the floor, fists clenched in anger. North and Jack exchanged sorrowful glances, before Jack fled from the room.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." I whispered quietly, my words too loud against the frozen silence hanging in the air. The guilt of Sandy's fading bore down on me, weighing on my shoulders like lead. I hadn't known how to stop it. Didn't know how to prevent it.

"We will figure out way to stop him." North reassured me, a smile both genuine and strained upon his face. "We must, for Sandy."

"What's the use? Fear's done us in for good, mate. Sandy is only the first. We're next in line." Bunny crossed his arms, frustration creasing his brow.

"What's going to happen to us?..." Tooth asked tearfully, eyes wide.

"Nothing." I answered, determination flooding my body with strength. "I wasn't able to save Sandy, but I will not give up. We have to fight together. Fear will win if we stop fighting. We have to try."

Bunny looked over his shoulder at me, his expression softening but still sorrowed. "What more can we do? We can't find him. We don't know where to look. We're glad you have faith still, but there's nothing left. Our time has come."

"Bunnymund!" North chided. "If we do nothing, then fading will come for sure! There must be something..."

"I went back to the mural," Bunny interrupted angrily, as if a flip had switched in his mind, "to see if we were truly meant to fade. Do you know what I saw?"

North remained silent.

"We're going to fade. Five of us, that is. The Guardians will be no longer. Do you know who will though? Pitch. Fear." His eyes flicked to me, then quickly returned to North. "Dawn."

"What?!" I asked, incredulous.

"Only those three spirits are going to survive this. I hadn't realized it before, but now it seems so obvious. Notice how Dawn has shown no signs of fading. Pitch has vanished. Fear is nowhere to be found. They're waiting for us to fade."

"No! That isn't true!" I cried, stepping towards him. He turned aggressively towards me.

"Then explain why you're not fading!"

"I..." I couldn't answer that. Tooth watched the exchange helplessly.

"Please, you two, stop." North broke between us, his gaze stern.

"She's a traitor, North. She's been a traitor this whole time!" Bunny's angry words sliced through my conscious like a boomerang slung from his hand.

"We are not blaming. We are family. We are Guardians."

"She is _not_ one of us." Bunny snarled.

"Please, I'm not a traitor!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes. Suddenly a dense chill fell over the room, and all faces turned towards the winter spirit who had arrived. His cheeks were wet with tears, but his voice held firm.

"Dawn may not be fading, but she is no traitor." Jack flew in through the window, a burst of freezing air whipping around the curtains. Bunny growled as the spirit entered the room. "She has shown more concern for our futures than I think you realize. Just because she's not beginning to fade, doesn't mean she's fighting against us. All she has ever done is protect us and defend us."

"But why should Dawn not fade like the rest of us? Why does she get to live, while the rest of us are doomed to an uncertain fate?" Bunny's fearful statement jarred in my mind. He was only lashing out because he was afraid, and too proud to voice it.

"I-" I began, but was cut short by another, softer voice.

"Dawn..."

Tooth's whisper hushed the situation, and I leaned down to her. I bit my cheek as I saw the same sad resignation I had seen on Sandy's face only a few hours earlier. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and I took her hand gingerly.

"I believe in you," she smiled gently, "no matter what happens to me...I know you've always been one of us. A guardian." Her voice caught in her throat as a strangled sob broke through, and her fingers tightened around mine. The feathers that had once gloriously adorned her body were now dull and grey, flaking off to pepper the floor around her. I found no words, as my heart cinched in my chest.

"Tooth..." North approached and knelt down beside her, an arm going around her shoulders. She leaned into him, tears spilling from the corners of her bright purple eyes. Bunny and Jack both stood beside us, shock and sorrow holding their tongues silent.

"I'm going to find Sandy, and we'll...we'll wait for you." She attempted a smile, but her sobs stole the expression from her face.

"I'll find a way to help you." I promised, hoping my words could one day prove true.

She broke from North's embrace only to fall into my arms, whispering her gratitude. She pulled back to take both of my hands, and looking deep into my eyes, offered one last gentle grin. Her eyes sparkled with falling tears, before her figure shimmered away into the fading light.


End file.
